


Final Preparations

by Gamewizard2008



Series: Kids Next Door Gameverse [7]
Category: Codename: Kids Next Door, Teen Titans (Animated Series), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Fanfiction, Villains, battles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-17
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamewizard2008/pseuds/Gamewizard2008
Summary: The third multi-chapter of the Firstborn Saga, and the technical last of the Firstborn Prequels,Final Preparations, also called theRachel's Opposite Arc. In this one, The Brain is getting the last things ready for the Quest for the Eight Firstborn. At the same time, an evil Numbuh 362 imposter is causing havoc downtown. The kids are in for the biggest fights of their lives.





	1. The Daughter of Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ganondorf frees his daughter from prison in the Shadow Realm.

**Behold, everybody! The intro to Ganondorf’s lovely daughter!**

****

**_

The Daughter of Evil

_**

****

Eeballaw Seltaeb, the former leader of the Destructively Nefarious Kids, sat alone in his Negative Arctic Base Prison cell, gripping his grumbling stomach in hunger. The base was dark and gloomy and showed no signs of hope. He’s been there for too many months to count, forced to dig broccoli out with his bare hands in the mines. His goatee had grown long to the point it was an unnatural black beard. He couldn’t take living here anymore, and wanted to get out so bad. He couldn’t imagine a more horrible fate. This was almost as bad as when…

Yllaw sat up at the sound of a door breaking open and several guards getting beat up. He smiled when one DNK guard was knocked over in front of his cell, then smiled bigger when he heard someone approaching, thinking someone’s come to rescue him. (Play “Ganondorf on Forsaken Fortress” from _Zelda: Wind Waker_.)

However, Yllaw’s expression turned to fear as he backed into his cell, the Evil King, Ganondorf Dragmire, stepping forward. Behind him were the Terrible Toxic Four and Scarlet Vargas. Ganondorf took his sword and sliced the bars to Yllaw’s cell like nothing. Yllaw quivered in fear as Ganondorf approached and grabbed him by the neck.

“AH! G-G-Ganondorf! I-Isn’t this a pleasant surprise, heh heh. ACK!” He choked.

 _“You betrayed my daughter.”_ Ganondorf said grimly.

“Y-Y-Your daughter, Ganon? N-Never! W-Why would I do such a—DOW!” Ganondorf threw him to the floor and placed his right foot on Yllaw’s neck.

“You turned her over to Giratina! You had her imprisoned in the Twilight Realm!”

“Oooh! Lehcar was YOUR daughter? I-I had no idea, Ganon! I just—ACK!”

“Yes you did!” shouted the knocked-out DNK troop. “You said it yourself! You said, ‘Oh, I’m gonna get that Little Ms. Fire-Pants so bad!’” When Ganondorf turned to face the guard, he went back to being knocked out, and Ganondorf turned back to Yllaw.

Ganon put more pressure on his foot. “L-Look, it wasn’t me! It was all Yevrah’s idea! He talked me into it, I swear! I-I didn’t mean any offense to you, Ganon!”

“Oh, I’m well aware that Yevrah was in on this, too. But don’t worry. I don’t intend to kill you.”

“Oh, good!”

“I’ll leave that to Lehcar.”

Yllaw gulped.

“But first, you’re going to help me save her.”

“S-S-Save her?”

“Yes.” He stepped off of him and lifted him by the shirt. “Take me to the Twilight Realm. If you and Yevrah got there before, surely you can get there a second time?”

“Th-The Twilight Realm is a world of shadows! It’s not easy to get there. The only way is to either use the Mirror of Twilight or read a certain spell from the Book of Shadows.”

“Oh…you mean… THIS book?” Ganondorf whipped out a small book.

“How did you get that?”

“A man named Dr. Facilier sold it to my henchman, Vaati. This book not only contains powerful spells for wizards, it also serves as the portal to the Twilight Realm! By just uttering the spell, it can take us there.”

“But only magical beings can make the spell work. And not just any; they need ties with the shadows.”

Ganon smirked. “Heh heh. I know.” (End song.) With that, Ganon dropped the short bearded boy and started reading the spell in a foreign language. In a few seconds, the dark book glowed, and a dark red and black portal appeared on the ground. Ganon grabbed the former leader and jumped in.

“Uhhh…” Leo looked terrified at the spiraling darkness. “Maybe I’ll just wait—AAAHAAAAAAHHH!!” Not giving him a choice, Scarlet shoved him in. She jumped in after, followed by the other poisonbenders.

**Realm of Shadows**

They came out of the portal into a strange, upside-down world, with several floating rocks and misshapen buildings. Below and above them were visions of the Posiverse and Negaverse. An eternal twilight sun glimmered in the distance, and shadow spirits blissfully drifted about the realm. “So, this is the Twilight Realm?” Scarlet asked.

“Yes. Also known to some as the Reverse World. It’s also the home to the Shadow Spirit, Giratina.”

“Well, at least it ain’t that cruddy book series.” Matt said.

“Come. My daughter’s trapped here somewhere.” With that, they all followed the Evil King through the surreal world. On the way, Scarlet and the poisonbenders studied the many sights around them, and were quite amazed when they went up and down gravity-changing walls and floors.

They arrived at some sort of prison compound in the center of this space, going in and finding a huge glass wall. Behind this wall was a shadowed girl bound by her hands and feet by shackles. Scarlet took her claws and cut through the glass, breaking it and allowing them to enter. Ganondorf then took his sword and slashed the girl’s shackles, making her drop on the floor.

The heavily-panting girl was holding herself up as Ganon lit the room with his purple flame. “N-Numbuh 362?” Matt asked in surprise. Indeed, the girl looked just like Rachel, only she wore a black sweater with orange stripes, her colanders on her helmet looked like horns, and there was a ‘-362’ taped on her helmet.

The panting girl looked up with a mad expression as Ganondorf pulled out a wrapped cheeseburger, unwrapping it and holding it down. “Hungry?”

“GIVE IT!” the girl yelled, immediately snatching and started eating away. “Oh, SO HUNGRY! I’ve been trapped in here for AGES! Oh, so GOOD!” Soon, she finished and turned to Yllaw. “YOU!!”

“AHH!” Yllaw shielded himself from what’s to come.

Scarlet held the crazy girl back as she tried to attack him. “GET OVER HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!!”

“Easy there!” Scarlet exclaimed.

“That’s enough, Lehcar.” At this, she stopped and turned to Ganon. The Dark Lord bent down and removed the chi-blocking tapes that were on her arms and legs. The maniacal girl gave a mixed expression of psychotic and relief as she got on her knees.

“Oh, Father, ha ha ha ha! It feels so good to see you again!”

“Patience, Lehcar. We have important things to do right now.” Ganon then reached for a sword sheathe on his belt and held it in front of Lehcar. “Your sword.”

“M-My sword?”

“Not just any sword: the Devil’s Sword. The sword that contrasts the Master Sword itself.” Lehcar hesitated, but slowly took the sword in both hands.

They heard an explosion outside and ran out to see legions of shadows and DNK troops. In the center of them all was a large black and yellow dragon; the spirit Giratina.

“Attention, fugitives: you’re all under arrest for prison break-in and break-out.” shouted a DNK soldier. (Play “A Little Faster” from _Ben 10: Alien Swarm_.)

Lehcar and Scarlet exchanged evil smirks. Lehcar took the blade and pulled it out, revealing it to be bright white and glowing. “Go.” And at Ganondorf’s command, the two girls charged forward and started slicing the operatives and shadows to bits. Lehcar was throwing purple flames from her hands and feet, while Scarlet sliced them with her extended claws. The werecat ran fast with her catlike reflexes while Lehcar made skating motions using small purple flames from her feet (like Shadow the Hedgehog).

The two made a humongous leap over the edge and over a huge chasm that fell back to the Negaverse. The two landed in the center of more troops and stood with their backs to each other as they started cutting anyone who approached. Scarlet took out a huge cat shuriken, and Lehcar stood on it as Scarlet threw it to a line of shadows, Lehcar holding her sword out and slicing all the troops as she spun. When the shuriken stuck in a wall, Lehcar jumped off and ran before it exploded.

Lehcar grabbed Scarlet’s hand as she started swinging her around, allowing her to cut up more shadows. Lehcar jumped high up and landed in the center of more enemies as she did a breakdance and made a huge wave of purple flames come out and wipe them all out. Scarlet ran over by her again as several air troops surrounded them. The two maniacal girls ran and started hopping off the many floating rocks, bouncing off the soldiers and dropping them back to the Negaverse. As they were both falling down themselves, Lehcar grabbed Scarlet and shot flames from her feet like rockets, using them to fly them back to the foothold.

They saw more soldiers on further floating islands and ran straight ahead to them. They jumped over the edge as Lehcar grabbed Scarlet and flew them both up, then started cutting away at them. After a few more severed arms and heads, all the shadows and troops were gone. The girls gave shocked expressions as the dragon, Giratina flew up to their level and started charging his breath. Lehcar merely smirked as she waved her hands around and charged up lightning in her fingertips. She aimed straight at Giratina’s head and fired a huge lightning bolt, making the spirit screech in pain and drop down below.

Once the spirit was gone, Lehcar took her fingers and blew the smoke off of them. The two heard clapping and turned back to see Ganondorf, Yllaw, and the poisonbenders. “Excellent…” The Dark Lord smirked.

“Whoa! That was awesome!” Leopold exclaimed.

“I aim to please.” Lehcar bowed. “And you weren’t too bad either.” she said to Scarlet.

“Thanks. We make a pretty good team.”

“We do, don’t we?”

“Okay, you two.” Ganondorf intervened. “It’s true, you are a formidable force. That’s why I expect great things from you. We’re going after the Eight Firstborn. All that stands in our path are the Kids Next Door and their allies. Are you ready to show them your power, Daughter?”

Lehcar smirked evilly. “That would be a positive experience for me!”

“Uh, w-what about me?” Yllaw asked.

Lehcar glared angrily at him as she approached, looking down at the short boy. “While I may despise you, I’m willing to give you a second chance and let you join by my side while I show the world my power. Will you?”

Yllaw smiled and nodded. “Y-Yessir, yes I am!”

“Good.” She sheathed her sword. “Now, let’s go.” With that, they started to walk away.

“Wait!” Lehcar stopped and turned to Matthew. “Just who are you, anyway?”

“Oh, sorry I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Lehcar EiznekCm! But you can call me Negative 362!”

“…Mmm, I prefer ‘Lehcar.’”

“That works.”

 

**Well, there’s Lehcar EiznekCm for ya! Pretty badass, huh? Well, I got stuff to do now, so I’ll see you later.**


	2. Preparations Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kremling Krew agrees to join Team Gnaa. The town of Ashland gets attacked by an evil Numbuh 362!

**Hey, everybody! At last, here is the FINAL prequel to _Legend of the Eight Firstborn_! Let’s get started!**

****

**_

Chapter 1: Preparations Begin

_**

****

Shooting stars soared across the peaceful night sky as Lizzie and Herbie sat at an outdoor café. “Nice night, huh, Lizzie?”

“Sure is! Thanks for taking me on this date, Herbie. Er, friendly date, anyway.”

“Well, it’s better than a romantic date. Wanna make a wish?”

“Herbie, you don’t actually believe in that stuff, do you?”

“You mean you don’t?”

“Not really. I’ve always thought wishing on stars was for babies.”

“I think Numbuh 1 would like to disagree with you.”

Lizzie sighed. “Okay, you have a point there. Still, I think I’m a little too old for wishing on stars. Besides… I don’t really need anything at the moment.”

Just then, a French waiter approached them. “Ah, and vhat’ll it be tonight, monsieur and mademoiselle?”

“Have any of those hot fudge cakes?” Lizzie asked.

“Ooh…sorry, mademoiselle. But I’m afraid your order-” The waiter smirked and transformed into Madame Rouge, “-cannot be done.” Lizzie and Herbie gasped, but before they could act, the stretchy woman smacked them, sending them flying down several blocks.

“Oh…” the two groaned as they sat up, then gasped at the sight of Nolan and Danika, who drew out her daggers. The two tried running in separate directions, but Dani tossed some daggers and pinned Herbie to the wall. Lizzie continued to run and barely dodged Nolan’s missiles. Herbie broke free from the daggers, drew a S.C.A.M.P.P., and shot at Nolan’s wheels. Herbie was startled when his weapon was lifted into the air, looking to see Cheshire grinning evilly and breaking it in half. When Lizzie tried to escape, Nolan caught her in his net and electrocuted her, making her faint. Herbie tried to run and help her, but Cheshire flew up and smothered the boy in her form. She released after he fainted.

Once the two were out cold, Danika walked beside Nolan and gave him a high-five. They nodded to Madame Rouge as she approached, and she smirked and nodded in return as Stormtroopers came to take the victims away.

**Somewhere in the sea**

The sun was high in the afternoon sky above the open seas as a gargantuan base, designed with a crocodile head with a crown on top came sailing along. Approaching the base was a pirate ship with a crocodile’s head on the flag, the label _Gangplank Galleon_ on the side. Also approaching the base was a large crocodile helicopter. When all three vessels intercepted each other, they all stopped and made walkways into the base.

Entering the base and walking down the halls were none other than the three K. Rool Brothers: King K. Rool, Kaptain K. Rool, and Baron K. Roolenstein. King K. Rool began to sing.

_King: This be a wonderful day for the Kremling Krew_

_WAKE UP, YOU FOOLS, NO TIME TO DROOL! *yells to a group of sleeping Kremlings on the floor*_

_Not on a day this cool!_

_Now, for the readers and their mothers_

_Let’s introduce, my brothers:_

_King Kroctus_

_Kaptain: Kaptain Kruckers_

_Baron: Baron Kolamitous Roolenstein!_

_Sorry if it sounds mean,_

_But that’s what we do_

_Because-_

_All: WE ARE THE KREMLING KREW!_

_King: This is a day we’ve awaited for so very long_

_We’ll SOON be rid of that foul Donkey Kong_

_Kaptain: And prove those goodies they’re WRONG!_

_King: An important message rings_

_With big important things_

_From the most important being of ALL_

_Kaptain: If the Dark Master needs us,_

_Who are we to make a fuss_

_We’d be wise to answer his CALL!_

_Baron: But a name like ‘Gnaa’_

_Just makes you go ‘blah’_

_And makes him sound like a fool_

_King: But that’s no matter_

_Just put it on a platter_

_ALL: ’Cause WE’RE the three K. Rools!_

_King: And so, every last small, little, wee_

_Kaptain: Feeble insignificant_

_Baron: Teeny-tiny microscopic_

_All: Thing must GO… according to plan!_

_King: All these fails we have endured_

_This time it will be absurd_

_All: ’Cause WE’RE the Kremling Krew!_

_Kaptain: With our mighty new Masters’ might_

_Those apes will think before they fight_

_All: ’Cause WE’RE the Kremling Krew!_

_Baron: With a moment like this_

_It’d be much sad to miss_

_Like a pitfall in any hard game_

_King: Pitfalls bore me_

_Cruelty adores me_

_All: And makes us shine in fame!_

_Kaptain: Aye, and that wretched Kong_

_And his friends won’t last long_

_And disappoint every last fan!_

_King: And that’s why every last small, little, wee_

_Kaptain: Feeble insignificant_

_Baron: Teeny-tiny microscopic_

_All: Thing must GO… according to plan!_

Their singing session ended when they reached the end of the hall, a door rising up for them to enter King K. Rool’s throne room. There, sitting in the chair, was King Bowser Koopa, still wrapped in bandages. Bowser stood up from the chair and approached the three brothers. “Hey, hey! Kroctus!”

“Ah, Bowser, my good reptilian friend.” Kroctus said. “You don’t look so good. What has that fool, Mario done to you this time?”

“It wasn’t Mario. It was a brat named Fanny!”

At this, the three brothers exchanged glances and burst into laughter. “Mweh heh heh heh! A GIRL did this to you?!” Kroctus asked.

“HEY! She wasn’t an ordinary girl! She was a hundred feet tall! And she could breathe green fire! She wasn’t human!”

“Aye, just drop the subject and spill the beans: are ye here about the message?” Kruckers asked.

“Gwah ha ha! Yeah, yeah, Gnaa sent me to confirm your answer. So, whaddya say? Wanna join the club?”

The brothers exchanged nods. Kroctus turned to Bowser and nodded.

“Gwah ha! Excellent! Let’s call the big boss right now!” With that, Bowser pressed a button on the control panel on the throne’s left arm. A rectangle shaped door in front of the throne opened to reveal a barrel room with Lord Gnaa’s holographic image.

_“So… will they join?”_

“You bet they will!”

_“Good. Then all we need is for The Brain to finish his ends. Once these final preparations are complete, our Quest for the Eight Firstborn will finally begin! And of course, King K. Rool, you will have your gift: a child of Kameron Drilovsky. Mmm hmm mwah ha ha ha ha ha ha!”_

**Brotherhood H.Q.**

Peace and quiet was present throughout the Brotherhood Base. Stormtroopers were standing at their posts, guarding without trouble, and some of the villains were going about their business. Monsieur Mallah and The Brain were quietly sitting at a small table, drinking tea and playing chess. As Mallah took a sip, The Brain used his psychic to lift his cup, open a slot on the side of his canister, and poured his tea in. His dome became filled with tea, which he absorbed.

Near to them was a projector, showing a large holographic image of Earth. Behind Brain was a small stand, which had frozen ice statues of Marine, Luvbi, and Dib. Gary and Dan the Stormtroopers were now hauling the frozen forms of Lizzie and Herbie. “Man, how much does this girl eat?” Gary asked as they placed them next to the other statues, turning them to face Brain, the Stormtrooper panting afterwards.

Brain turned to the frozen statues and spoke in his eerie mechanical voice, “Ah…the frozen expressions of fallen heroes. Have you not seen artwork so lovely?”

“Uh, yeah, they’re pretty good, I guess.” Gary said simply.

“You’re due for raise, soon, Gary. Keep bringing the masterpieces.”

“Oh! Well, okay!” he said excitedly. “Come on, Dan, let’s go!” With that, the two Troopers scurried out.

“Two more pawns… taken the fall.” Mallah said, moving a chess piece.

“Only hundreds more to go. The young children’s days are numbered.”

“Oui.” Mallah replied, drinking his tea. “Pity zat ve could not capture ze Harnitan girl. She is the Guardian of one of ze Eight Firstborn.”

“Not to worry, Monsieur Mallah. In the end… evil always prevails. Soon, the Eight Firstborn will be in our possession.”

“And zen we begin the hunt for ze universe’s heroes.”

“From the jungle to the arctic…” a screen on their side showed the images of a vast, lush jungle, and a shivering cold wasteland, “from the grasslands to the mountains…” the images of wide, windy grasslands were shown, followed by towering, windy mountains, “from the oceans to the desert…” waves brushed across the seas, and a scorching hot desert was shown, “and from the moon… to the starry sky.” The KND Moonbase rested on its spot, followed by the image of empty, starry space. “Wherever the Firstborn may run and hide, we will find them. And we will control the ultimate power in the universe.”

“And everything will be swallowed in evil.”

“Already, General Immortus and Dr. Eggman are gathering the Kids Next Door’s villains. Once we recruit them, things will be even easier.”

“And they should also bring ze little Dickson girl. As a Firstborn Guardian, she is a must.”

“And already, Ganon’s daughter is in West Virginia, to send Harvey the message to come to Lord Gnaa. She and Scarlet will be a most destructive force in our arsenal.”

Mallah took a sip and moved another chess piece. “I vould not vant to catch ZEM in a dark alley.”

**Ashland Park**

Rachel McKenzie was happily strolling through the park at this time under the midday sun. Some kids noticed her, and a boy shouted, “Hey! That’s Numbuh 362 from the Kids Next Door!”

“Numbuh 362!” a girl exclaimed, running over excitedly with a Rainbow Monkey. “Do you like Rainbow Monkeys?”

Rachel just studied her for a moment, then pushed her to the ground. Afterwards, she took the stuffed animal and ripped it in half. The little girl burst into tears, and Rachel smirked deviously. “HEY! What’s your problem?” that boy shouted.

Rachel ran over and punched him in the nose, then ran over and kicked a sandbox into the street, making a bunch of cars crash. “YOUNG LADY!” a woman yelled, angrily approaching her. “What would your parents say if they knew you were doing this??”

“THEY WOULD BE GLAD!” With that, Rachel charged some lightning and fired it at the woman, sending her away. She ran out into the street and used her powerful arms to smash more cars, running and throwing purple flames in all directions.

**KND Moonbase**

The Moonbase operatives were going about their usual business, the officers doing work at their stations while many other kids were playing Whisbee or other games. Rachel McKenzie (the REAL Rachel) sat at her desk, doing paperwork with a sad look on her face. Fanny was there, too, doing research on a computer. She heard her office door open and looked to see Sector V, Violet, and Eva.

“Hey, guys!” Rachel greeted. “Did you find anything on this ‘Negatar’ person?”

“Can’t say that we have, Sir.” Nigel answered.

“Oh, why am I not surprised?” Fanny asked, sarcastically.

“Hey, tracking some mystery villain isn’t as easy as it sounds.” Eva said. “I even interrogated Eggman at the Arctic Prison. All he kept saying was ‘Gnaa is Darkness.’”

“Well, that’s better than what we got from Rumpel Stiltskin.” Abby replied. “He didn’t know anything about this guy.”

“Or so he claims.” Hoagie replied. “He COULD just be hiding the truth.”

“Rumpel DID seem kinda scared.” Kuki said.

“Oh well. We’ll just have to keep looking, I guess.” Rachel said in a sad tone.

“Rachel… is there something wrong?” Nigel asked.

She sighed. “It’s Harvey. I haven’t heard from him, Angie, OR Sector W for days! I’m getting worried.”

“You don’t think Gnaa had somethin’ ta do with this, do ya?” Abby asked.

“I don’t know. Before their communicator trackers went dead, I think they were down in Peach Creek.”

“Peach Creek? Where those scammers live?” Wally asked. “Why the crud would they be down there?”

“Maybe they wanted to make a deal with them.” Violet joked.

“I don’t know what they’d be doing down there, but I just hope they come home soon.”

“Maybe they’re home right now!” Kuki said, positively.

“SIR! Our spies just reported; found something important!” Fanny yelled from her post.

“About the Negatar?”

“Ah dunno, but maybe. They reported a base in Death Valley, California, and determined it was home to an organization called the BOE.”

“The BOE?”

“The Brotherhood of Evil. It’s an organization of supervillains, led by someone named Darth Genious. He calls himself The Brain.”

“Is he genius like me?” Wally smirked.

“I wouldn’t not doubt it.” Rachel replied.

“Sounds like a good place to start.” Violet said.

“Well, maybe, but first, I wanna go back home and check if Harvey or the others are there.”

“I’ll come with ya. Ah’m gettin’ worried about Paddy.” Fanny said. “After all, Ah DID recently learn how important they were to me!”

“Nothing scarier than a giant Fanny!” Hoagie joked, with Wally joining him in laughter.

“Oh, stoopid boys.”

“Tell me about it.” Eva rolled her eyes.

**Virginian Forest**

“Ugh. Where is she?” Danika asked as she, Nolan, and Cad Bane were once again waiting in the forest.

“I called her yesterday. She should be here any moment now.” As Bane said this, a spaceship, identical to his, was coming down for a landing. “Ah! There she is.”

The ship landed and erupted smoke as the doors opened. Out stepped a female bounty hunter with white skin, wearing an orange sleeveless shirt and black ponytail dreads. “Bane.”

“Ah, my old friend, Aurra. How long has it been?”

“What is it, Bane? Flying a kajillion miles across the cosmos isn’t easy, y’know.”

“I have found your old friend. Ava is here on this planet. It seems they have befriended a girl that I was hired by these two to hunt.”

“We’re working for a Sith Lord.” Danika said.

“A Sith Lord with tons of gold.” Nolan followed, persuadingly. “Wanna join?”

“Gold and revenge? Sounds fun! Where are they?”

“I heard they were going to the nearby town. Us and a few others will be ambushing them.” Bane answered.

“Sounds good to me. Now, let’s see what food this planet has to offer, I’m hungry.” With that, she walked ahead of the three of them.

**Outside Rachel’s house**

Rachel, Fanny, and the others were soon back on Earth, landing their ships in front of Rachel’s house and going inside. “HARVEY! Are you home?” she called.

“THERE you are.” They flinched, turning to see Rachel’s parents, whom were clearly angry.

“Young lady, what have you got to say for yourself?” her mom asked scoldingly.

“Uh…what did I do?”

“We just had a bunch of parents come over, tell us you destroyed the park, and ASSAULTED their kids.” her dad answered.

“WHAT?!”

“They’re all demanding an apology. That’s the EASY way off, if you ask me.” Mom said.

“Oh, come on! Why would _I_ of all people destroy a park?!”

“Mr. McKenzie, Rachel was with us all day.” Nigel said. “She couldn’t have done that.”

“Yeah. It could’ve been some girl dressed like Rachel.” Eva followed.

“Well, from their description, it sure sounded like our daughter.” Mom said.

“We’ll straighten this out eventually. Until then, you’re grounded.”

“YOU’RE GROUNDING ME FOR SOMETHING I DIDN’T DO?!”

“Well, if it was an imposter, we’d be able to prove it if she strikes out there while you’re in here. And if it was you, this is the perfect punishment.” Dad replied.

“That is SO not fair!”

“No one said life was fair.”

“Especially Jones.” Eva mumbled.

“As for the rest of you…you should probably head home.”

“Whatevah.” Abby shrugged as they headed out the exit.

“Don’t worry, Rachel. We can handle it.” Nigel whispered.

“I can’t wait in here while some impersonator hurts people in my name!”

“We’ll bust you out. Just hang on.” With that, he left after the others and closed the door.

“Well, things suddenly got more complicated.” Violet said, leaving the house’s front yard. “What now?”

“Well, first, we should…Oh…” Before Nigel could finish, he fainted.

“Numbuh 1!” Abby exclaimed, bending down to him.

Kuki pressed her right ear to his chest. “He’s still alive. He’s just sleeping. Let’s give him my Fainting Randomly On The Ground Rainbow Monkey!”

“Sleepin’?!” Fanny shouted. “Our leader is being framed by some impersonator, we’re supposed to be looking for this ‘Gnaa’ guy, and he’s SLEEPIN’?!”

“Hmm…I dunno.” Eva said, walking over to him. “My cousin isn’t that lazy. There must be something…Oh…” With that, she fainted as well.

“Eva!” Abby exclaimed.

“What the heck?” was all Violet could say.

 **Dream Realm** (Play “Dreams” from _Spyro: The Eternal Night_.)

Nigel and Eva were sound asleep on the ground next to each other. It didn’t take long for them to wake up. “Uh….” They both groaned, holding their heads. When they sat up, Eva searched around the area. “Nigel?”

“Huh?”

“Where are we?” Nigel looked around as well, seeing they were on some floating rock in the middle of space.

“What is this place?” Nigel said, standing up.

“Are we in Galaxia?”

“It doesn’t look like any place I’ve seen in Galaxia. But wherever we are, I’m getting us out. Hang on.” The two grabbed a hold of each other as Nigel kicked his rocket shoes together. They looked down in confusion when nothing happened. “Er!” Nigel continued kicking his shoes. He bent down to try turning them on with his finger, but nothing happened. “My rockets aren’t working!” He then let go and shot a flame blast from his hand at some other rock. “My bending still works okay.”

Eva then bended some water out of her bottle and water whipped Nigel’s cheek. “So does mine.” She smirked.

“Hey!” He flicked a small flame spark at her cheek.

“Ow!” She Water Whipped, then he flamed, and so on, etc.. They stopped their bending and began to tug on each other on the ground.

_“Children. Cease bickering.”_

The two immediately stopped, wide-eyed with shock, frozen in place and still holding the others’ neck. They both rolled their eyes upward. “Uh…”

_“Elements should not be used for such dark deeds.”_

“That voice…” Nigel spoke as they both stood up.

“Isn’t that the same one we heard in the Temple of the Sea?”

_“Indeed. My apologizes for startling you before. My name… is The Chronicler. I am a being that watches over the lives of every individual.”_

“Isn’t that kinda stalkerish?” Eva asked.

_“I’m a spirit, not some sex pervert. Just listen. You are probably wondering what this is.”_

“Oh, no, not really, it’s pretty common that we fall asleep on the ground and wake up in a bizarro world.” Nigel said, sarcastically.

“Or at least it’s common for something crazy and unnatural to happen to us. Lately.” Eva followed.

_“You are in the Dream Realm. A part of the realm that lies deep in the person’s soul. Where the elements are revealed and tested.”_

“Our elements?” Nigel asked. “But we know our elements: she’s Water, and I’m Fire.”

“Yeah. And I’m well-relaxed, and he’s a workaholic!”

_“Yes. But dark times are ahead.”_

“Big surprise.” Nigel rolled his eyes.

_“Yes, well… in order to survive them… you will be reminded of your elements… and yourselves.”_

“Dude, we already know what our elements are.” Eva replied. “We use ’em all the time, and we definitely know ourselves.”

_“Look, I got, like, seven other people to do after you two, so just go along with it.”_

Eva sighed. “Fine.”

 _“Now… step forward.”_ With that, a long pathway of floating rocks appeared before them. The two exchanged curious glances and walked forward.

Eventually, the two came to a fork in the road. The left was blocked by a firewall, the right was blocked by a water wall. They stopped for a moment, and Nigel reached out and touched the flame, only feeling a little warmth. He shrugged and they both were about to go through, until- “OWW!” Eva was burned by the fire.

The two of them were then about to pass through the water wall, until Nigel shivered from the feel of it, clattering his teeth.

_“Only the respective benders of these elements.”_

The two cousins just shrugged and went separate ways, past their elements. From both of their ends, a large temple-like structure appeared before their eyes. They both stared for a moment, then walked forward.

On Nigel’s end, he was approaching a small stand with a red flame inside. _“Nigel Uno…”_ he stopped to listen to The Chronicler. _“Remember your identity as the Demon Prince of the Underworld.”_

“I know, but I’m not the king; I don’t want to be. Grim’s the king, now.”

_“Yes… but the blood of your ancestors still runs strong. The blood of Malladus Uno, the Demon King. But his firebending was learned from the God of Sun, Solaris. Fire is the Element of Passion. When firebenders have a strong passion for something, a strong flame burns forth within them. A flame that burns whenever they want to protect or retrieve that passion.”_

Nigel slowly approached the stand. When he was on, flames spiraled all around him, and he was suddenly standing midair above the sun.

_“But for years, firebenders used their passion for destruction, for greed. They believed that’s what fire was made for. But it is so much more… fire is warmth… and life. If a true master of fire has passion for things that truly matter: family… friends… then they will produce an even stronger flame, that gives you as much warmth as the sun would give you. The flame of love.”_

The images of Rachel, Eva, and all his friends and family appeared in Nigel’s head. Nigel opened his eyes and gathered the many flames around him into a little ball in his hands. “EEE-YAH!” He smashed the ball to the ground, and erupted a huge fireball that expanded around him. The illusion of the sun vanished and he continued past a fire gate.

 _“Eva Roberts…”_ The Chronicler spoke as Eva approached a stand with a small puddle of water. _“You are the daughter of Kyogre. The power of the ocean runs within your veins.”_

“Look, I’m not the Ocean Princess. My name is-”

_“Your name is Evangeline Allison Roberts, daughter of Eric and Angelica Roberts, I GET IT! Just go with this!”_

“Okay!”

_“Now… Water is the Element of Change. The river is always flowing, always changing… like in that Disney Movie; letting no one tell it to do so. The waterbenders are able to adapt to change. Whether it is a change in one’s body… or the change in times.”_

Eva stepped into the puddle of water, and was in an illusion of a nighttime beach, standing and letting the ocean waves touch her feet. _“The Moon Spirit, Cresselia taught your blood-father waterbending. The moon changes each night, and the waves take many forms.”_ Eva took a deep breath as a miniature cyclone of water surrounded her.

 _“Now… let the water… flow…”_ When the cyclone encased Eva, she waved her arms around and clapped them together, sending a massive wave down the horizon. The vision disappeared as she progressed through another water gate.

As Nigel went forward on his end, he came to a massive ice wall. _“As you know, ice is weak against fire. Ice is created in areas where the warmth of the sun rarely reaches. These same rules apply also in the hearts of people. You must use your fire to melt this ice.”_ Nigel did as told and simply threw his flames at the massive wall, melting it in an instant.

As Eva progressed, she stopped when she reached a small river. _“As waterbenders face change, at some points, they must stop and grasp the situation. These rules apply with the sea as well. Just as you help the water flow, you must help it learn when to freeze.”_ Eva smirked and blew a breath of ice onto the river, freezing it solid. With that, she walked across.

Nigel came to an open field area, where several stone soldiers were holding puppets of his friends. _“Now, Nigel, you must use your fire and save your passion from the evil ones who wish to destroy it.” With an angry expression, Nigel started throwing his flames and burning all the soldiers that charged him. “Don’t just draw fire from yourself. Draw from other sources as well.”_

Nigel looked to see two torches behind two soldiers and pulled his arms back, making the fire shoot though the soldiers and into his hands. He then threw the fire at some more and waved his arms around, making fire fly around and hit other enemies. When all the demons were defeated, even more of them surrounded him.

Just then, an illusion of the sun appeared above him, and he could strongly feel the heat. “When the sun is at its hottest… you are at your strongest.” And so, a ball of fire began to spin and surround Nigel.

“YAAAAAHHH!” After charging his power, the fireball erupted into a huge explosion, destroying all the demons. He inhaled and exhaled when he was done.

 _“Excellent work. But you must remember how to control your fire. If your passion becomes too strong, you may lose control of your emotions, and your fire. Such a thing could endanger those around you.”_ He gave a sad expression as he turned to a burned Rachel doll. _“A true master must learn to control their emotions to control their fire.”_

Meanwhile, Eva was walking into a snow-covered battlefield of statue demons, surrounded by water. The demons charged forward and grabbed her by the arms. _“When evil beings try and hold you back, and prevent you from flowing with change, you must show them the strength of your flow.”_ With that, she spun her free hands around and bended some water over to her, pulling it in and freezing the demons.

She used her bending to melt her hands free, then bended the water into large fists, which she used to beat and crush the demons. _“Remember, when beings are desperate, freeze them in their tracks the way you would freeze water.”_ She splashed some water on some demons and froze them solid. Afterwards, she froze the water on her arms and used Ice Fists to beat all the surrounding soldiers. She merely defeated the last ones by water slicing. When they were gone, even more of them appeared as an illusion of the moon shone high in the sky.

 _“When the moon shines at its brightest, the waves can fully see their way, and the true nature of their flowing can come forth.”_ And with that, Eva closed her eyes and waved her arms back. The statues stopped when they felt trembling, and turned in horror to a massive tidal wave washing in. They ducked for cover, but were washed away, leaving only Eva, who opened her eyes and smiled.

 _“Excellent. The ocean flows strong within you. But if it flows too recklessly, it may lead to destruction. Tidal waves are a strong example of this. You must be wary.”_ Eva nodded and continued forward.

After walking along a stairway of floating rocks, the cousins reached a large circular temple, many gateways surrounding it. Nigel entered the fire gate, and Eva, of course, entered the water. There was also a green gate with leaves, a wind gate, a gas gate, a gate with psychic energy, a shadowy gate, and a gate with the same aura that the Nightmare King would give, the aura of fear. The two approached another glowing stand in the middle, with a glowing light pool, as The Chronicler spoke.

_“Now… have you fully mastered your elements?”_

“We already knew most of this stuff.” Eva said.

“Yeah.” Nigel agreed. “I mean, I learned a few new moves, but still.”

 _“I assure you, it was necessary for these dark times that lie ahead. If you are to survive, you must be ready. The True Mind can weather all the lies and illusions without being lost. The True Heart can toughen the poison of hatred without being hard. Since beginningless time, Darkness thrives in the void, but always yields to purifying Light.”_ With that, the pool engulfed the whole area in light as the two shielded their eyes. (End song.)

**Outside Rachel’s house**

“HEY, NUMBUH 1! EVA!” The two immediately shot up at Abby’s call.

“Are you okay?” Wally asked.

“Uh, yeah… we’re fine.” Nigel said.

“What happened?” Violet asked.

“We…We don’t know.” Eva answered.

“Well, it’s about time ya woke up!” Fanny shouted. “You just wasted precious moments of our time! We need to think up a plan for everything that’s happening.”

**Downtown Cleveland**

_“Have you found them?”_

“Yeah. They’re here.” Nolan answered into his communicator. He and Danika watched from a dark alley as Kami and Ava walked down the street, with Kweeb sitting on Ava’s shoulder. “Now I can destroy her!”

_“Patience, my apprentice. Madame Rouge must first give the signal.”_

“The heck with Madame Rouge!” Nolan shouted. “I waited ages to take my revenge on Ava, and I’m gonna-” Danika turned to Nolan in horror when he began choking.

_“You’ve waited this long to face her, you can surely wait a few mere moments for a signal. You won’t have your revenge until you learn patience. Do. You. Follow?”_

Danika took the communicator and said, “He gets it just fine! Sorry for the trouble, we’ll see you later!” With that, she switched it off and Nolan stopped choking and took breaths. “Let’s hide.” She pushed him away and the two hid in a dark alley.

“You know, this planet isn’t half bad once you’ve been here a while.” Ava said as she and Kami walked forward.

“Thanks... I think. I oughta come up to your planet someday.” Kami replied.

“You should come up to mine, too! It’s pretty neat!” Kweeb beamed.

“Uh, no thanks. I wouldn’t wanna accidentally crush any of your people and be dubbed a monster.”

“Trust me, Kami, we already have a monster, and he’s a lot more scary than you could ever be.” Kweeb smirked.

“Oops!” Ava said, stopping. “I think I left my swords back at that restaurant. I’ll be right back.” The two headed back, leaving Kami in front of a dark alley.

Kami tapped her foot patiently as she waited for them. “You.” At this, the Drilovsky turned to see a thin woman in a black jacket, smoking a cigarette.

“Uh… can I help you?”

“You are vone of those Kids Next Door, no?” she asked in a French accent.

“Um… yeah. You’ve heard of us?”

“Only a moron vouldn’t notice those colossal treehouses growing out of houses.”

“I guess they are pretty obvious, aren’t they? But what’s it to you?”

“I’m curious. You fight adult villains, no?”

“Yeah?”

“Vhat kind do you fight?”

“Oh, I dunno. Crazy dentist, Candy Pirates, old guy obsessed with dodgeball… a toilet-themed villain, if that actually counts.”

“You think I vould qualify as a villain? You think you could beat me?”

“No offense, but you just seem like an old lady with a drug problem. Not really our concern. I wouldn’t have any reason to fight you.”

Rouge smirked. “Don’t count me out just yet.” With that, she stretched her right arm and punched Kami into a building.

“Oh…” she groaned, gripping her head.

As Madame Rouge threw her jacket off, Danika, Nolan, Cad Bane, and Aurra Sing came out from the shadows, all readying their weapons. Kami was surprised by their appearance. “I’ll take my hat back now.” Bane said.

“Oh. This hat?” Kami said, pulling said hat out. “Sorry about that! Here you go!” She tossed it to him.

Bane caught the hat and brushed it off as he put it back on. “Ah, much better. …What the-?” Immediately, Kami was gone running down the street.

“Ah!” Danika screamed when a sword came flying by, knocking away one of her daggers. The sword in question then bounced back to Ava’s hand.

“Try and catch us!” Ava yelled as she and Kweeb retreated down an alley.

“Get them!” Rouge ordered, and the villains split up.

When the aliens went down another alley, they were ambushed by the Terrible Toxic Four, who fired gas clouds from their fists. Ava back-flipped while Kweeb jumped off her shoulder and ran beside the poisonbenders. “Hey, gas heads!” Kweeb taunted, drawing out his Tri-gun and shooting Leopold in the butt.

“Yeow!” Leo yelped, leaping a few inches.

“Heh heh!” Kweeb laughed, running forward. “AH!” he screamed when a large boot stomped in front of him. He looked up in horror to see Scarlet Vargas smirking down at him, showing her sharp cat teeth.

“Going somewhere, little snack?”

“LATER!” Kweeb yelled, dodging before Scarlet stabbed a claw at him, leaving a small (but large to Kweeb) crater in the ground. The tiny alien hurried up a rain pipe, which Scarlet began slicing apart with her claws.

“The itsy-bitsy alien went up the water spout.” she sang as Kweeb kept climbing. “Up came my claws and knocked the alien out.” With that, she swung her claws upwards and destroyed the rest of the pipe.

“WHOA!” Kweeb cried, flying up and falling down.

“I got ’im, I got ’im!” Jeremiah cheered, holding his hands up. Kweeb landed on his forehead, then fell to his nose when Jeremiah tilted his head down.

“There he is!” Elijah exclaimed, pulling his fist back.

“No, wait, wait—OOF!” Elijah punched Jeremiah in the nose, but Kweeb jumped and grabbed onto Elijah’s eyebrow, hanging in front of his right eye.

“I’ll get him!” Leo exclaimed, punching Elijah in the eye, but Kweeb jumped once again and slipped down Leo’s shirt. “AH! AH! GET ’IM OUT!” he pled, running around and trying to grab the alien.

“Hold still!” Scarlet yelled, punching Leo all over the place and trying to hit the alien (although she might’ve been punching him on purpose). Leo fell to the ground in pain as Kweeb climbed out.

“He’s mine!” Matt yelled, trying to squish the alien. Kweeb swiftly dodged his foot, then climbed up his pants leg. “AHH! AHH!” he yelled, shaking his leg to try and get him out.

“I’ll get him, where is he?” Danika asked as she watched a small lump move under Matt’s pants. Danika charged a kick when the lump got to his crotch.

“NO, DON’T—OOH!” Matt gripped his crotch in pain after Dani’s kick.

“Ooh…” Danika flinched at her mistake. “Did I get him?”

“Er!” Matt fell to the ground on his knees, tears in his eyes.

“Nope!” Kweeb taunted, leaping out and running under Danika. Ava dashed by and grabbed him, running off.

“You alright, Kweeb?” Ava asked.

“Let’s just say some places are better left unexplored.” Kweeb said, disgusted.

“After them!” Nolan ordered as they chased.

Kami shot her S.C.A.M.P.P. at Bane and Aurra as they chased her down another alley. Madame Rouge appeared above her, gripping the side of a building, and said, “You can stop a bunch of scary adults… but vhat about a REAL villain?” She began to throw stretched punches, which Kami flipped and dodged. She shot at her face and disfigured it, but the rubber face refigured itself in seconds. Kami looked in shock and ran.

As Scarlet looked in the direction of Ava and Kweeb, she said, “Ugh! Where the heck is Lehcar?” With that, she Wall Jumped up two buildings and leaped her way across.

**Rachel’s House**

As Rachel’s parents were sitting on the couch, watching TV and reading the newspaper, they were hit by darts in the neck, making them fall asleep. Rachel came down the stairs, holding Zim’s old dart gun. “Good thing Zim left this behind when he kidnapped me.” She hurried out the door to meet with Violet.

“Good, you’re out. Everyone else is doing research, they asked me to wait here. I received a report about a disturbance in Cleveland.”

“Let’s check it out!”

**Downtown Cleveland**

Ava hurriedly ran with Kweeb in hand as Danika and Nolan chased. “Let’s split up!” Kweeb suggested, jumping off her shoulder and running down another alley.

Dani and Nolan stopped and looked both ways. “Okay, I’ll take Ava, you get Shrimpy.” Danika said.

“What? No! I want revenge on Ava now!”

“Nolan, she has swords, I have daggers, you’re handicapped, he’s the size of a coin. Which do you think is better?”

“I wanna go after Ava!” Nolan whined.

“Ugh, fine. Cheshire, sick shrimp!”

 _“Aaah!”_ Cheshire screamed, sliding in Kweeb’s direction, followed by Danika. Nolan then went after Ava.

Kami dodged as Aurra swung nun-chucks at her. Kami did a slide-kick and knocked the female bounty hunter off her feet. She then had to run as Cad Bane fired missiles at her, dodging and causing the missiles to hit the building Scarlet was on. As the building was tumbling down, Scarlet jumped back to the ground and ran into an open area.

From the distance, Scarlet watched and smiled as Lehcar wrought havoc in her Rachel disguise, holding an innocent man by the shirt collar. “Name’s Rachel T. McKenzie, and if you humans don’t submit to us, you’ll feel the full might of-” She was silenced when a shuriken scratched across her arm. She released the man to look at the projectile’s source.

“THERE YOU ARE!” Rachel proclaimed, aiming her staff, with Violet by her side, both glaring. “Okay, imposter, WHO ARE YOU?!”

Lehcar smirked. “Ha ha ha ha! Oh, you Positives are SO hilarious with your little toy weapons!”

“Positives?” Rachel asked. “Wait… then YOU’RE-”

Lehcar smirked wider as she held two purple flames in her hands and spun a fire circle around her. “AIIIEEEE!” she screamed when the fire flared upward into a fire cylinder. When the flames cleared, Lehcar’s orange sweater turned black, with orange tiger stripes. “My name is Lehcar A. EiznekCm, daughter of Ganondorf Dragmire and possessor of the Triforce of Power! EAT THIS!” She held her right fist up, showing a glowing golden triangle tattooed to the back of her hand. The triangle emitted a bright light, blinding the two.

“AHH!”

At this time, Scarlet dashed over to her partner, grabbed on, and Lehcar flew them up onto a building. Rachel and Violet regained their vision to barely see them run off. “Come on!” Rachel shouted. Violet ran and climbed up the building while Rachel jumped her way up.

**With the others**

Ava was panting down another alleyway, dodging more missiles. “YOU!” she turned at the sound of Nolan’s voice. “You ruined my LIFE!” he said in anger as she dodged another missile.

“What is your problem?!”

Nolan angrily fired bullets at her, which she deflected with her swords. “It was YOU who tricked me into disabling Moonbase’s defenses! YOU brought the aliens here!”

“Oh… wait a minute! That was YOU I was talking to??” Ava remembered.

“YES!!” He fired a net, which she dodged, then cut the rope.

“Dude, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to get you in trouble or whatever. I was just trying to save my planet.”

“By destroying another. Either way, you’re an enemy! I’LL KILL YOU!” Ava dodged more missiles and kept running. Nolan switched on his boosters and shot after Ava, but she leapt and made him pass and hit a building.

Kweeb kept scampering down an alley as Cheshire hissed and chased him. When the shadow ambushed him and loudly screeched, Kweeb shot her with his gun. _“AAAHH!”_ she screamed, slithering away.

“Phew. That was—AHH!” He dodged just before a shoe came down and crushed him.

“I could squish my bullies like bugs, you shouldn’t be much trouble.” Danika said, drawing out daggers. Kweeb hurriedly ran and dodged as she threw huge (to him) daggers, trying to stab him.

He kept going until he reached an area with a lot of cans. He quickly hid in one of the cans to the wall as Danika approached. The goth held her daggers ready as she searched for the alien. She saw one of the cans moving a little and kicked it to the wall with great force, and Kweeb came flying out. “OW!”

“You bugs are so predictable.” she said, stabbing down at him. She missed Kweeb by an inch, and the alien jumped and crawled up her sleeve. “UGH! HEY! Get out of there, you stupid—Hey, don’t you dare—OW!” she yelped when Kweeb climbed to her chest and bit her nipple. He fell out of her shirt and ran into the street, slipping through a hole in a sewer lid.

Danika growled and angrily chased after him, becoming a shadow and slipping through the sewer lid. She stood on the small walkway beside the sewer river, keeping her dagger raised as she skimmed for the alien. Kweeb was quietly hiding above the small sewer pipe up beside her. He then stood atop the pipe and yelled, “Hey, Freakshow! Ever heard of sunlight?”

“Ugh!” She tossed a dagger at him, but he dodged to the side as the dagger hit the sewage pipe, making all the liquid filth spray all over Danika, then falling in the river.

Rachel and Violet continued chasing Lehcar and Scarlet as they dashed across the rooftops. “Hey, Violet, if that’s your opposite there, shouldn’t she be a regular human?”

As they got closer, Violet squinted at the catgirl. “Hey… that isn’t a Negative. That looks like-”

The two villains stopped and turned to face them. Violet gasped when she got a good look at Scarlet’s face. “Sc…Scar?”

“Salutations.” With that, Scarlet dashed as fast as a cheetah and tackled Violet over the edge. Rachel watched as they fell, and was suddenly tackled by Lehcar. When they both recovered, Rachel chased Lehcar down the street and clashed with sword versus staff.

“You aren’t escaping me, Faker.” Rachel yelled.

“Faker? I think YOU’RE the faker around here! You’re comparing yourself to ME? HA! You’re not even GOOD enough to be my fake!”

“Oh, I’ll make you pay for ripping off Sonic Adventure 2!” Rachel declared, charging to try and stab her evil opposite. Lehcar ducked and tried stabbing, but the two kept fighting.

“Ergh! What are you doing?” Violet asked as she and Scarlet clashed with their claws.

“Revenge!” Scarlet exclaimed, nearly stabbing Violet before she jumped. Violet kicked Scar into a wall and gave her a headache. The black werecat grunted and ran from her cousin.

“WAIT!” Violet yelled, running after her. Lehcar threw her flames at both of them as she ran after Scarlet.

As Kami ran down the street from Bane and Aurra, she saw a random adult getting in his car. “Mind if I use this?” she asked, slipping into the car and starting it up. She sped forward in it and immediately ran the bounty hunters over, jumping out. “AH!” she screamed, dodging a stretch punch just in time, Madame Rouge appearing by her side.

When Bane was about to fire an ice ray, Kweeb leapt out of the sewer lid beside him and got in his eye. “AHH!” Bane screamed, firing the ice ray at Rouge, then punching Aurra. Kami then kicked Bane’s butt, making him grunt and fling Kweeb away. “OOH! You found them!”

Kami looked more grossed now. “And there’s a planet I’ll NEVER wanna go to.”

“AHHHH—OH! OW! OOF!” Kweeb screamed after bouncing along the ground several times. “HEY! You owe me for that!” Kweeb shouted.

“Don’t get so worked up, Shorty!” she yelled playfully before hurrying down another alley.

“Whew! Okay. Now to find-” He was silenced when a giant hand suddenly came down and snatched him. The Toxic Four gathered ’round as Matthew picked the alien up by the shirt.

“Well, lookie here, boys. Our very first prisoner.” Matt smirked.

“Let me go!” Kweeb demanded, trying to shake free. He then noticed Ava running out of an alley, dodging a missile. “HEY, AVA!”

Ava saw him and gasped, and was about to attack the poisonbenders until a shadow grabbed her feet from below, pulling her down and beating her. Danika emerged and dropped the unconscious alien to the ground. Nolan fired a net at Ava and shocked her, anyway. “That’s better.”

“Ava!” Kweeb cried.

“You aren’t going anywhere, Shrimp.” Elijah said.

“What should we do with him?” Jeremy asked.

“I know! Let’s each drink five gallons of soda, then pee on him!” Leo suggested. Danika sighed in disbelief.

“I say we cut out his organs, cook them, and see how they taste.” Matt said.

“NO!” Just then, they looked to see Eeballaw Seltaeb run over, taking the alien. “I wanna give him to Lehcar as an apology present! She loves to torture, and this little guy is the perfect way for her to make up for lost time!”

“Oh, oh, I know!” Leo exclaimed. “Let’s BOTH give him to Lehcar and Scarlet to play with!”

“Whatever, as long as there’s no peeing involved.” Danika said. “Let’s just get these guys to Brain.” With that, she dragged Ava as Kweeb tried shaking away from Yllaw.

 

**And so that begins the short start. With a brand new song! The song’s rhythm is supposed to go like “According to Plan” from _Corpse Bride_ , as well as Whisker’s Theme from _Rush Adventure_. The Chronicler is from _Spyro: The Eternal Night_ , and the K. Rool brothers are from _Donkey Kong_. Okay, pop quiz: try and guess who these ‘other 7 people’ are that Chronicler’s gonna meet! See you later.**


	3. Lost Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lehcar and Scarlet are able to escape. Ava and Kweeb are captured by the villains, and Kweeb is forced into servitude.

**Alright, everybody! The fight isn’t quite over yet!**

****

**_

Chapter 2: Lost Pride

_**

****

Lehcar and Scarlet kept running as Rachel and Violet pursued. Scarlet threw a shuriken, but Violet jumped and Wall Kicked off several buildings before tackling Scar. Lehcar stopped and turned to Rachel, throwing several fireballs, which Rachel spun her staff and shielded from. Rachel dashed in front of a building as Lehcar charged a lightning bolt and fired. Rachel bounced off her staff, going several feet in the air, and Lehcar fired upwards. The Negative missed and blew a hole in a high story of the building.

“WHAT THE HELL?!” Cleveland Brown screamed as he started sliding down the tilting floor in his bathtub again. “No no no no NO—AAHHH!” Cleveland screamed when he started falling the long way. Lehcar saw him, charged, and jump-kicked his bathtub over to Rachel, who jumped and dodged. “It’s one thing to destroy my apartment, but using me as a projectile just plain ain’t fair!”

Lehcar and Rachel clashed with their once again as Violet and Scarlet clashed their claws. Lehcar knocked the weapon out of her hands and kicked her to the ground, and Rachel looked terrified as Lehcar stood over her, about to stab down. She stopped when they heard sirens in the distance. “Looks like my work is done! Seeing as you’re responsible and I’m not, you wouldn’t mind taking the blame, would you? Thanks!” With that, she ran over, grabbed Scarlet, and used Rocket Boost to escape.

Violet ran over to help Rachel up just in time for the cops to appear and surround them. The chief stepped forward and said, “Alright, you two are coming with us.”

“We didn’t DO anything!” Rachel shouted.

“We saw the whole thing. A blonde girl wearing a sweater and helmet, and a girl with cat ears and a tail.”

“It wasn’t us!” Violet argued. “They were two girls who look like us! Didn’t you notice the different color schemes?!”

“Give up, Violet.” Rachel sighed. “It didn’t work in _Sonic Adventure 2_ , it’s not gonna work here.”

The chief then approached them with two handcuffs. “You girls are coming with us.” But before he could reach them, they had to duck from laser fire from the sky.

Chad Dickson came down in his Battle Ready Armor and grabbed onto them. “I’ll get you out of here!” With that, they held on tight as the teenage spy flew them away, the cops watching them vanish into the night.

**Brotherhood H.Q.**

Lehcar and Scarlet returned to Brotherhood Base, dashing up to Mallah and The Brain (who were still playing chess), then giving each other a high-five. “HI, SCARLET!”

“REOW!” Scarlet yelped, turning to see the Toxic Four and Yllaw.

“Hey, Lehcar!” Yllaw greeted, holding his hands behind his back. He and Leo grinned widely as they approached them.

The two rose their brows. “What’s up, you two?” Lehcar asked, suspicious.

“About the whole deal with Giratina before, Ah’m really sorry about getting you arrested.” Yllaw said.

“Aw, how adorable that you’re begging my forgiveness.”

“Anyway,” Leo spoke up, “Yllaw and me decided to pitch in and give you two a little present!”

“Yes…?” Scarlet was curious.

“We know how much you two like torture, so we got you your very own…” With that, Yllaw pulled Kweeb out from behind his back and held him up for Lehcar and Scar.

“ALIEN PET!” he and Leo chorused.

The two girls smiled and gasped joyfully. “Aw, it’s adorable!” Lehcar beamed, taking the tiny alien as he tried to squirm away.

“Awww! He’s so tiny and helpless!” Scarlet cooed, playfully poking Kweeb.

“Ergh! Let me go!”

“Awe! The way you so helplessly squirm between my fingertips, blind to the fact that you’re helpless, is just SOO adorable!” Lehcar squealed.

“I’m not helpless! Put me down and I’ll kick your butt easy!”

“Uh… no. If I do, you’ll just cower to the nearest mouse hole you see. Pests like you always do that.”

“I will not! I CAN kick your butt!”

Lehcar just chuckled. “Pitiful. You know, when I was little – not as little as you, of course – my father would always entertain me with stories of the Minish, a race of the teeniest little vermin you’d ever see, how they struggle to survive in the world around them, yet they would always be brave and stand strong, no matter how tiny they were… and then we would both LAUGH, ha ha ha ha! And your pathetic little species, whatever it is, is no different! Because I’m sure your planet is home to worthless bugs, too blind to realize their size amounts to nothing! I could reduce your whole planet to a barren wasteland in a matter of seconds!”

“Don’t underestimate us, you pyro maniac!”

“Come on, Lehcar, let’s just eat him.” Scarlet said.

“Hang on, Scar. I wanna have a little fun first.”

“What do you mean?” Kweeb asked.

“Listen, you. Normally, I would crush all those that oppose me. But since you’re so small, I’ll give you a choice: if you surrender now, I’ll let you spend the rest of your life as my pet.”

“No way! Why would I sell away my life just to be your plaything?”

“You should be honored.” Scarlet smirked. “In case you don’t know, Lehcar is the daughter of Ganondorf, the King of Evil. That would make her a princess.”

“I don’t care if she’s a princess. I’m never obeying her!”

“We’ll see about that when you see your friend.” Scarlet said as Danika dragged in Ava, who was tied up, followed by Nolan.

“Ava?”

“Nnn… Kweeb…” Ava grunted.

“Agree to be my pet, and you won’t have to see your friend die.” Lehcar said as Danika held a dagger to Ava’s neck.

“No! Leave her alone!”

“But I wonder who would miss who more.” Scarlet said, pointing a claw at Kweeb. “You missing her, or vice versa.”

“Take your stinking claws off him, you darn dirty cat!” Ava hissed.

“So, what’s it gonna be, Kweeby?” Lehcar asked, holding him to her big, dark-yellow eyes. “Living a caged life, or seeing a waterfall of blood spew from your girlfriend’s neck?”

“I’d rather die than see Kweeb be your slave!” Ava shouted.

“’Guess that’s it then.” Dani said. “Have a nice afterlife.” And she was about to slice her throat when-

“WAIT!” At this, she stopped to look at Kweeb, who looked at Lehcar. “Okay.”

Ava’s mouth dropped.

“Aw, good boy!” Lehcar smiled, opening her hand for Kweeb to stand in her palm. She patted the little alien on the head. “No wonder the GKND chose you: you were one of the few to admit you’re weak. Isn’t that right?”

“Y-Yes. That’s right. I…I am weak…”

Ava’s mouth hung open, at a complete loss for words. Nothing could describe the shame she was feeling for Kweeb right now.

“I know I’m right. Now… let’s go show you your-”

“Lehcar.” The girls were about to walk away, but stopped and turned to Ganon.

“Oh! Hello, Father!”

“You failed to complete your mission. It seems you still need more training.”

“But Father! I wanna play with my new pet first!”

“Are you defying me?” Ganon asked, drawing his sword.

“N-No… Father. I’ll go practice!” She handed Kweeb to Scarlet and said, “Here, Scar. You can go play with him first.” With that, the werecat smirked to the terrified alien as she carried him off. The Toxic Four, Danika, and Nolan took Ava away.

“Koume! Kotake! Get in here!” Ganondorf ordered. Just then, a fire and an ice ball flew into the room and became two witches with black and white robes and dark-yellow skin. (Play Koume and Kotake’s Theme from _Ocarina of Time_.)

“Ah, the great Ganondorf’s daughter has returned, oh ho ho!” Koume said.

“It would appear that way, Koume, eee hee hee!”

“It seems she needs a little more training.” Ganondorf said. “See to that.”

“As you command, My Lord, oh ho ho.” Koume replied.

“Let’s go, my dear, wee hee hee.” With that, the two witches flew out on their brooms as Lehcar followed them.

“VAATI! ZANT! WHERE ARE YOU?!” Ganondorf shouted.

“NYAAAAHHHH!” Just then, a chubby man with fancy clothing and a metal mask came screaming and spinning in the room, posing as he came to a stop. A huge wind gust then blew in and spiraled into a small whirlwind, becoming a teenage boy with pale skin, silver hair, and dark clothing with a pointy hat.

“Deliver the message to Harvey McKenzie.” Ganondorf ordered, tossing them Darkness Cannons. “And don’t fail me.” The two henchmen nodded and sped out rapidly.

“Come, you two.” Brain said to Mallah and Ganon. “It is time for recruitment. Eggman should be finished by now.” With that, the three villains headed out. (End song.)

**Matthews Household**

It was a peaceful night at Emily Matthews’ house. Cosmo and Nova were sitting on the floor, playing a videogame, while Emily was laying on the couch, reading a book, her new Zuri pet curled up on her back. She heard the doorbell and got up to answer to find a girl with brown hair, a green T-shirt with a white sweatshirt underneath, blue jeans, green eyes, and white shoes. “Hey, Annie!” Emily greeted.

“Hey, Emily. You said you wanted me to come over?”

“Yeah! Come here and check it out!” she said, leading her over to the aliens. “Cosmo, Nova, Zuri, this is my friend, Annie. Annie, these are Cosmo, Nova, and my pet, Zuri!”

“Hey!” they all greeted.

Annie couldn’t help but gape. “A-Are those… aliens?”

“I KNOW, RIGHT? Ever since that invasion happened, I just KNEW they were real!”

“When…When did you meet them?”

“It’s a long story, really!” Nova said. “You see, several nights ago, we were-” She stopped when they heard a knock at the door. Emily went to answer it, a confused look on her face. She was met with a red-haired man, accompanied by many others.

“’Ello, fair maiden!” Mad Mod greeted. “Sorry if we’re interrupting one of your li’l teenage partie,… but we’re afraid your little party with these aliens is OVER!”

“Eat lasers!” Gizmo exclaimed, firing lasers straight at the teenager, but Emily dodged just in time.

Mumbo Jumbo charged in and ran over to the aliens. “Mumbo Vanish-o!” He waved his wand and Disapparated himself and the aliens.

“OH NO!” the girls cried.

Mumbo, Cosmo, and Nova reappeared outside, where Mammoth ran and grabbed the aliens in his huge arms. “Let’s go!” he yelled as they retreated. The girls immediately ran after them, dodging bullets from a squadron of Stormtroopers.

“ZURIII!” Zuri cried, running and tackling the Stormtroopers.

“Oh, God!” Gary said frightfully, shooting one more blast and running with Dan.

As they chased the villains into the forest, Gizmo shot a net at them and trapped the girls. “HA! You girls ain’t no crud-munchin’ Titans!” Zuri simply used his Iron Tail and broke them free. “WAH!” Gizmo screamed when Zuri whacked and knocked him several feet away.

Emily was suddenly pulled into the shadows by Kyd Wykkyd. Annie gasped and ran to grab Gary’s gun, knocking him in the head with it and taking it, shooting at the shadow and forcing Kyd out with Emily. He became a shadow once more and slid after the other villains while Gary took his gun back.

“ZURI!” Zuri screamed when Atlas landed out of nowhere and grabbed him.

“Zuri!” Emily screamed as they chased. They watched as the villains were boarding some sort of spaceship, trying their best to fight through the Stormtroopers and chase them.

**Villains’ Convention Center**

The legions of KND villains were gathering into the Villains’ Convention Center, engaging each other in conversations. “Why do you think Father wanted us here?” Mr. Boss asked Crazy Old Cat Lady.

“OOH! I hope he’s announcing the new dental care treatment!” Knightbrace said hopefully.

“All I can say is it better be important.” Prom Queen said.

“But must we really be so bunched up like this?” Ms. Chow asked.

In an instant, the lights went out and the villains turned their attention to the podium. They watched with surprised expressions as Immortus, Madame Rouge, Mallah, and The Brain stepped on stage.

“WAIT! We’re here!” Eggman shouted, running into the chamber with his henchmen and several other villains.

“Ingenious plan, Doctor!” Decoe said.

“Letting the Kids Next Door capture us just to break out the other villains from the inside was spectacular!” Bocoe followed.

“Hey, you’re not Father!” Mr. Boss exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger.

“Please, excuse the misinformation and allow me to introduce myself. I am Darth Genious. Better known as The Brain. Supreme Leader of the Brotherhood of Evil.”

“What are you doing here, Genious?” Mr. Boss asked.

“I am here to bring you to my ranks. Tell me: do you seek revenge on the Kids Next Door?”

“Yeah, but we already have a leader: Father.” Cree said.

“Indeed. And where has Father led you up to this point?”

“Y’know, he has a point, y’know?” The Steve said. “Father, like, hasn’t gotten us ANYWHERE! He couldn’t even figure out those spies!”

“You couldn’t detect them either, you know.” Numbuh 12/Molly Abrams said.

“Correct. That is why I am here to lead you on a path of victory.” Brain said. “Joining the ranks of other powerful villains, led by the most powerful Sith Lord alive, will guarantee success against them.”

“Oh yeah?” Mr. Boss replied. “And just how do YOU plan to destroy ’em? How do we know you’re any different?”

“I bet you couldn’t even beat that Wally squirt!” Ernest shouted.

“YOU weren’t so tough against him either, Ernie.” Jerry Rassic retorted.

“IT’S ERNEST!”

Just then, Ganondorf stepped out on stage. “Ahem.”

They turned to face him, confusedly.

“You will be serving under a power higher than you think.” Ganondorf said. “You see, you will be serving under, not only The Brain, but the command of Negatar Gnaa, the Dark Master of the Negaverse. And if you side with him, you will be unstoppable, and finally have revenge on the Kids Next Door once and for all.”

“Once our victory is assured, this universe will be ours. You shall have everything your hearts desire.” Darth Genious said.

The villains thought for a moment. “Um… will we have fully functioning toilets?” Toiletnator asked.

“You shall.”

“O-kay! We’ll do it!” Mr. Boss declared.

 _“YEAH!”_ the villains cheered.

“Then I welcome all of you to the Brotherhood of Evil. Your duties will begin… once you have signed in on the desk to the left of you. Now then… Dr. Eggman, have you brought her?”

Eggman’s henchmen dragged in a teenage girl with long blonde hair, a red sweater, black skirt, and lace-up red boots. The Brain used his psychic and lifted her by the shirt collar. “Ahh! Let me go!” April squirmed as she was levitated over to Brain, who dropped her on stage.

“In here.” April followed Brain behind the curtains, to a room with two Stormtroopers. They stopped and turned to each other. “Now… you have powers, April, do you not?”

“What’s it to you? Who are you, anyway?”

“Do not fear. Your powers are just the thing we need. But first… let us make sure.” He used psychic to lift a Stormtrooper and drop him in front of April.

April closed her eyes and focused energy onto the soldier. “Hey, everybody! Wonderful day today, huh?” the Trooper asked, happily. April waved her arms a little. “GAH! I HATE this armor!” the soldier yelled, angrily. “Why can’t we ever win?!” he cried, sadly. “I-I-I’m s-s-scared.”

“Intriguing.” The Brain said. “So, this is emotionbending. A very rare power indeed. But let me see your… full potential.”

April shut her eyes and closed her hands tight. “AHH! AAHHH!” the Stormtrooper screamed, rolling around on the floor and gripping his head. “I-I… c-can’t… AAAHHHHHH!” And soon, the Stormtrooper passed out and died.

April gasped, falling to the ground on her knees and panting heavily.

The Brain rolled over to her as she looked up. “Good work, my dear. Your powers over the mind prove useful. And if you do, I can give you what you most desire.”

“And what would that be?”

“I can read it in your mind. You wish for revenge on your brother. Revenge on those who have mistreated you. Just like we do.”

“…Well, when you put it that way, who am I to say ‘no’?”

**Outside Emily’s House**

“YAH! That’s the last of ’em.” Emily said, knocking out the last Stormtrooper.

“LOOK!” Annie screamed, pointing to the spaceship, which was about to take off.

The girls ran to it quickly. “Jump!” Emily yelled as they jumped and grabbed hold of the edge of the hatchway. They held on tight as they were high in the sky, unnoticed by the passengers.

“Hoo! That was close.” Dan sighed with relief.

“Yeah. I’m gonna shut this-” Gary began, about to walk over and shut the door when-

“YAH!” The girls climbed in and kicked him to the ground.

“Hey!” Dan yelled, running to attack them, but Annie kicked him in the crotch and pushed him away.

Gary recovered and was about to shoot them when Emily grabbed his gun and tried to pull away. “H-Hey! Let go!”

Annie wrapped around him from behind, trying to pull him back, when suddenly, they backed over to the open doorway and fell out. “AAHHH!”

“GARY!” Dan cried, running to look over the edge. He saw nothing but the ground thousands of feet below them. He suspected the worst. “Well… it was nice knowing you.” With that, he shut the door and went down the hall.

“AAHHH!” the three kept screaming, falling to the forest below. After falling through a few tree branches, they landed softly on the ground.

“Ohhh…” Gary groaned, holding his head as he tried to stand up.

“AHA!” Annie exclaimed, holding the gun to his head.

“No, no! Don’t shoot! I-It wasn’t my idea, I was just following orders! I-I have a wife and daughter, a-and things aren’t going well with us, so I’m trying my best to get this raise and get a promotion, I-I-”

“Put it down, Annie.” Emily said in disbelief. Annie just huffed and lowered the gun.

“Phew. Thanks.” Gary said, standing back up. Emily approached him and– “OH!” he yelped when she punched him in the gut.

“Now, START TALKING! Why does your boss want my aliens so bad?”

“I-I dunno! As far as I know, he’s targeting any and every Kids Next Door operative he can find. He’s freezing them into ice sculptures for his collection.”

“He’s making a collection of frozen operatives?” Annie asked. “Cool!”

“Where has he taken them?” Emily demanded.

“Their base down in Death Valley. Chances are you’ll never see them again.”

“Oh, we’ll see them again. Because YOU’RE gonna take us there!”

“WHAT? I can’t just bring a couple of teenagers to Brotherhood H.Q.! You know how much trouble I’d get in? And this was my last job away from that raise!”

Emily sighed. “Okay… here’s the deal: you help us sneak into Brotherhood H.Q., we’ll break out Cosmo, Nova, and Zuri before they’re frozen, and we’ll sneak out. When your boss finds out they’re gone, he won’t have any idea you played a part, and he might give you your raise anyway for capturing them in the first place.”

Gary thought for a moment. “I… guess it could work. But sneaking in won’t be easy.”

“Don’t worry! We’re pretty sneaky!” Annie exclaimed. “Right, Em?”

“Uh, yeah… hehe. I guess we are!”

“Well, okay. Oh, uh, I’m Gary, by the way.”

“Emily.” 

“Annie Wilconson!” Annie beamed.

“So, uh… who are we dealing with again?” Emily asked.

“He goes by ‘The Brain’, but his other name is Darth Genious.”

“‘Darth’? As in ‘Sith Lord’? Like from _Star Wars_?”

“That’s right.”

“E-yep!” Emily exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air, both in exasperation and excitement. “This day gets BETTER AND BETTER!”

**Cleveland Park**

Nigel Uno was at the park with Eva the next day, doing research on a computer. “You think Rachel got out okay?” Eva asked.

“Sure she did. She’s Rachel, isn’t she?”

“Good point. I’m still thinking about that little Dream World we had the other day. You think that could’ve really been just a dream?”

“A dream we both had is definitely suspicious. I’ve been trying to look up this ‘Chronicler’, but nothing comes up. I wonder if-” He stopped when he noticed Muffy Jenkins walk by. “Oh, Muffy!” He ran over to her.

“Hm? Oh! Uh, hey Nigel.”

“Muffy, this is my cousin, Eva. Eva, this is Muffy.”

“Nice to meet you!” Eva said, getting up and shaking her hand.

“Vividly.” ‘Muffy’ said through gritted teeth.

“Muffy was on vacation for a while, but when she came back, we became friends.” Nigel said to Eva.

“Really? I’m surprised someone as pretty as her would wanna hang out with a baldy Rainbow Monkey Lover!”

“EVA!” Nigel yelled. ‘Muffy’ and Eva just giggled.

“Nigel.” A Jamaican voice spoke. They all looked back to see Rachel, Violet, Grim, and Chad.

“Grim? Chad? Rachel and Violet, too?”

“We need to talk.” Grim said in a serious tone. Nigel and Eva exchanged confused glances and walked over, with Muffy joining them.

“Nigel, you remember that Negaverse you told me about once?” Rachel asked.

“Yes?”

“Me and Violet were just attacked by Negative counterparts of ourselves!”

“You were?”

“Um, actually, that other girl wasn’t a Negative.” Violet spoke softly.

Rachel turned to her with a raised brow. “Then, who?”

Violet sighed and closed her eyes. “That was Scarlet. My cousin.”

The team looked slightly surprised. “Your cousin?” Rachel asked.

She sighed again. “Yeah… it’s a long story.”

“We’ll get to that later.” Grim said. “There’s something you should know: Ganondorf has returned.”

“Ganondorf?” Eva asked. “Who’s that?”

“Ganondorf is an Evil King who once tried taking over the Demon Realm by killing your family.” Grim explained to Nigel. “After he killed your grandmother, he was banished to the Negaverse. But he’s returned.”

“A demon that tried overthrowing Malladus?” Nigel asked.

“Actually, Ganondorf was born in the Gerudo Tribe of the desert. Ganondorf was a firebender, but he got hold of a sacred relic called the Triforce of Power, making him an all-powerful sorcerer. He wanted to obtain more power, which he sought to do by overthrowing the Uno Family and becoming Demon King, but he could never succeed. He’s returned now, and that demonic girl that was Rachel’s opposite was working for him. And while I may be King now, you’re still royal blood, which means Ganon will be after you. So, be careful.”

Nigel gulped. “Sounds like a real problem. But what’s Chad doing here?”

“Ganon isn’t the only problem. The Brotherhood of Evil’s back, too.” Chad said.

“The Brotherhood?” Rachel asked. “That villainous organization led by The Brain?”

“Yes. They just recruited all of the KND’s enemies. And they kidnapped my sister.”

“Your sister?” Nigel asked.

“Her name’s April. She was born with these weird powers to control emotions. When she went to training, we didn’t let her in because her powers were so dangerous.”

“Well, at least they could’ve helped us!” Rachel yelled. “Now they’re in the hands of some madman!”

“So, we basically have two different evil rulers to worry about.” Nigel figured.

“Make that three, if they’re working for Lord Gnaa.” Rachel said.

“Lord… Gnaa?” Grim asked, curious.

“Yeah… do you know him?” Rachel asked.

“It can’t be… I have to go.” Grim said in a hurry. “I’ll talk to you later. Be careful.” With that, Grim opened a portal and went back to the Underworld.

“So… what now?” Violet asked.

“I say we sneak into Brotherhood Base and find out what they’re up to.” Rachel suggested.

“That’s not gonna be very easy.” Chad said. “As a Supreme Leader of all villains, and a Sith Lord, The Brain doesn’t play around.”

“Well, neither do we.” Nigel said. “Let’s give this Brainiac a little surprise! Wanna come, Muffy? You could try yourself as an operative, too.”

“Oh! Uh, no thanks. I have… homework… to do. See ya.” With that, she rushed off.

“Well, she’s in a hurry.” Violet observed. “So, we’re going to Death Valley?”

“Yes. I’ll go ahead and maybe draw attention away from the guards.” Chad said. “Plus, I got a couple of people there I wanna see. The rest’ll be up to you.”

“And I have to see my cousin.” Violet said.

“Alright, then let’s go. While we’re there, maybe we can learn about this Gnaa person.” And at Rachel’s command, they were all off.

**Death Valley; outside Brotherhood H.Q.**

The sky was dark and cloudy over the Death Valley Desert, even though it was really broad daylight. Emily, Annie, and Gary were hiding behind a rock, looking at the base from a distance, along with the many Sentinel Clones surrounding the area. Emily sighed. “Great. More giant robots.”

“Told ya it wouldn’t be easy sneaking in.” Gary said.

“We’ll never be able to get in there.” Annie said negatively.

“How nice it’d be to be a fly or something right now.” Emily said.

“Don’t worry. We should be able to. Brain has a lot of air vents around the place. In fact, there’s one over there.” Gary pointed to an air vent sticking out of a sand dune.

“Geez, what’s with these top secret bases and incredibly long air ducts?” Emily asked.

“What’s with top secret bases never being so secret?” Annie replied.

“Well, it works to our advantage. Let’s sneak in.”

“I’ll go in first to make sure it’s safe.” With that, Gary tore open the duct and started to crawl in.

Emily was about to follow when Annie asked, “Emily, are you sure you wanna do this? I mean, we’re following a Stormtrooper into some maniacal supervillain’s base!”

“I don’t care. That guy has my friends in there. They’d do the same for me… and so would you.” With that, she crawled in after Gary.

“…Well, you aren’t my best friend for nothing. Let’s go, girl!” With a more positive smile, Annie started to crawl after her.

**Open area of Brotherhood H.Q.**

In an open yard of the base, Koume and Kotake watched as Lehcar took several breaths, then began charging lightning in her fingers. After waving her arms around, she pointed upwards and fired a huge lightning bolt to the sky.

“Oh ho ho! Excellent work, eh Koume?”

“One hair out of place, Kotake.”

Lehcar’s expression became furious as she ripped a single hairpiece in front of her face off her head. “Er-RAAAHH!” She threw a lightning blast and struck Yllaw.

“PLEAH…” he coughed out a smoke cloud as he was covered in soot. “Eh… I’m gonna check on the poisonbenders.” he said before walking off.

**Scarlet’s room**

Scarlet quietly sat in her room in the base, sitting on her bed while Kweeb was forced to smoothen her toenails. Scarlet’s feet smelled awful at Kweeb’s little height, but the Kateenian tried to put up with it. He was singing a song in a very down tone. “Don’t mess with B-double-O-Z-E, ’cause that spells booze… Don’t mess with Mr. Booze… Don’t mess with Mr.-”

“Ugh! Can’t you sing anything with a more upbeat tone?” Scarlet asked.

“Well, I told you I can’t sing!” Kweeb yelled, taking a break. “What did you expect?! Sing your own song!”

“I already did, technically. But keep working, unless you wanna clean out the wax from my ears with your tongue. And not just the human ears…”

Kweeb’s expression grew fearful, so he continued to work on her nails. “Good. And sing a song, too.” Scarlet ordered.

“Ahem: when you stub your toe, and it hurts, you know-”

“NO! Not that. Ugh, sing this one!” Scarlet turned on her radio.

Kweeb sang along. “Ah-he-he-hem! I don’t give a damn ’bout my bad reputation!” Scarlet nodded her head up and down, humming music. “You’re livin’ in the past, it’s a new generation! A girl can do what she wants to do-”

“-and that’s what I’m gonna do!” Scarlet sang.

“An’ I don’t give a damn ’bout my reputation!” they both sang. “Never said I wanted to improve my station!”

“You’re livin’ in the past-”

“Okay, that’s enough!” Scarlet interrupted. “You actually are pretty good in a duet!”

“Thanks! I never really thought I had the voice.”

“Well, you do… sorta. If I weren’t evil, and you weren’t a pet, I’d take you on the road.”

“Why are you evil, anyway?” Kweeb asked, taking a break from his work again.

“Because I am, okay? It’s how I’m meant to be. And it’s the only way I can get revenge on Violet.”

“But why would you want revenge on her?”

“I lived with her and her parents since I was little. My own parents died in a car crash. They took Violet away to be part of an experiment, but when she ran away, Aunt Victoria went missing. Violet never came back, and I had to live in an orphanage. Then when I hear from my cousin, she nearly sold away our world to demons, and the Kids Next Door STILL let her join! She’s been living a carefree life while I was left to suffer. I need to make her understand the pain I’ve been feeling.” She drew out her claws with a fierce look.

“Isn’t that a little extreme? I mean, it was in the past. Even if she was responsible for this stuff, I’m sure she’s sorry.”

She sighed. “You just don’t understand. Worthless pet.”

“Scarlet, you’re living in the past. It’s a new generation. What do you think that means?”

“Just keep working. Here’s some food to keep your mouth shut.” She ordered, dropping some food pellets beside him.

“Thanks.” Kweeb depressedly started eating.

**The Brain’s chamber**

Ganon was watching Brain and Mallah play a quiet game of chess. The doors flew open, and Zant and Vaati entered, approaching and bowing to Ganon. “Ah… did you two deliver the message?” he asked.

“We… had a slight problem. Harvey… he was… gone.” Vaati hesitated.

“WHAT?!”

“Th-The treehouse was empty! No one was there but his parents asleep on the floor!” Zant stuttered, full of fear at Ganon’s shout.

“Eh… things can never go easy for us.”

“Do not fear. We will find them eventually.” Brain said. “Evil always finds a way.”

General Immortus stepped in. “Sir: there are two girls outside being led by a Stormtrooper. They are crawling through the air ducts.”

“Then it is time to lay our trap.”

**Unknown room of the base**

Gary and the two girls made it to a safe, empty room, opening the air duct and falling out. “Hoo. Okay. The aliens should be just down that hall. Let’s go before we’re spotted.” With that, the girls continued down said hall. Gary was about to follow when-

“Gary?”

“AH!” he jumped at the sound of Dan’s voice. “Oh, uh, Dan! H-Hey, there!”

“Whoa, Gary, you’re alive! For a second, I thought you were finally done!”

Gary chuckled. “Uh, hehe. Well, when you’re desperate to protect your family, you just know how to survive…”

“Heh heh, Stormtrooper of the Year!” Dan chuckled. “Listen, I gotta file this report. Catch up with drinks later.”

“Y-Yeah, sure.” With that, Dan hurried off. Gary released a relieved sigh.

“You ready?” Emily whispered from the other room.

“Er, yeah. Coming.”

Gary held his gun raised as he and the girls sidled along the walls of the base. Gary peeked into an open door and waved to the girls to follow him. Finally, they reached a large chamber where the aliens were trapped inside a spherical capsule.

Emily gasped with joy. “Cosmo! Nova! Zuri!”

They gasped and looked to them. _“Emily, run, it’s a trap!”_ Nova yelled through the glass. ( _“Zuri!”_ )

The doors immediately shut as Monsieur Mallah ambushed them and took the girls in his muscular arms. The Brain slid out from the shadows to greet them. “Well, well, well. It seems two little mice have crept into my walls.”

“YOU! You’re the one that kidnapped my friends!” Emily shouted.

“And Gary…” Brain rolled up to Gary, “many thanks for luring them to my trap.”

“Uh, hehe. All in a day’s work, Boss.”

“YOU TRAITOR!” Emily yelled, trying to shake away from the gorilla in anger.

“Such is life, my dear.” Brain replied. “And as for you, Gary, your raise is granted.”

“Really?! Great!”

“Now… let the test begin.” At his command, the room lit up, revealing eight laser towers in a circle, pointing at a spiraling center.

Mallah took Emily and shoved her in the center. The Brain’s eyes and dome glowed as he used his psychic to activate the machine. The whole circle was surrounded by a glowing green barrier. Emily ran to try and smash through, but was zapped and knocked back to the center.

“That won’t do.” Brain said. “When the test has begun, it must be complete. Prepare the Ghost Zone entry lasers.” The laser towers activated and pointed straight at the center where Emily was. Emily tried to run, but Brain used his psychic to hold her in place. Soon, the lasers fired and Emily took the fatal blast.

“AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!” Emily screamed in great pain as the eight green lasers fired upon her, her skeleton showing from the shock. Deep down inside, her DNA turned slimy green as monstrous faces with red eyes appeared upon it, screaming and waving around. To Annie and the aliens’ extreme horror, Emily disintegrated into nothing as a large green portal opened on the floor.

“NOOOOOOOO!” Annie screamed, crying her eyes out.

“Marvelous. Ze Ghost Portal vorks like a charm.” Mallah smirked.

“YOU MONSTER!” Annie screamed, trying even harder to shake away from Mallah. “YOU KILLED EMILY! YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND!”

Brain merely rolled up to her and said, “Your friend has taken the noble sacrifice of being part of my greatest project. Survived or not, my Ghost Portal is functioning properly. We will now be able to recruit even more villains to our ranks. As for you: Gary, Dan, take her to the holding cell. Then return for your pay.”

“Uh… okay.” With that, Gary and Dan grabbed the crying girl and dragged her away. Gary wanted to be excited, but could only feel guilty, being responsible for this girl’s death. He didn’t even know he was leading her to a trap, much less a fatal one…

**Plank’s Lair**

“Brothers and sisters of Wooddom!” Plank exclaimed to his army of wood. “Now is when we march to the Brotherhood Base and take what is ours! With the 2x4 technology we’ve stolen from the treehouses, we should be an imposing force upon them. We will be even stronger than Animal Farm!”

_“YEEEAAAHHH!”_

Sector W and Angie sat tied up in a wooden wagon, tied to a wooden horse. “You freaks’ll never take over the world!” Harvey exclaimed.

“Oh, we’ll see who takes over whom.” Plank said, bouncing over to Harvey.

“I’m never bowing down to some piece of cardboard! I’ll pee on your face and melt it off!”

“Eww! Gross, much, Harvey?” Sonya asked.

“How sentimental.” Plank replied. “Young children these days are so stubborn to see when they’re beat... but soon, you’ll learn you should’ve treated US better.” With that, Plank bounced away.

“You know, if anyone should be punished, it’s Harvey.” Angie said. “He kills ants AND leaves his trash around the earth!”

“Like we need more pesky ants! And who gives a crud about cleaning up the earth?”

“The EARTH is our home, Harvey, it gives us food and shelter, and if you aren’t grateful, you should just…. Oh…” Suddenly, she fainted.

“I should just what? Perfect time for a NAP, Angie!”

“I wonder what’s wrong?” Sonya asked.

“Okay, comrades, time to shove off.” And at Plank’s command, the wooden army was off. As Sector W sat tied up in their carriage, Angie slept away.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 **Next time, we’ll see what’s up with Angie, but you should be able to guess. Gary and Dan are from _Robot Chicken_ by the way. Introducing April Dickson and Annie Wilconson to my series, the marvelous OCs of April and :iconFearofchicken13:! Well, this has been a long night, so I’ll see you later!**


	4. Lehcar’s Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chronicler reveals Angelie Granite's power. The KND infiltrate Brotherhood H.Q. and learn of Lehcar's origins.

**Okay, who’s ready to meet a new element bender and a new metahuman? Play “Dreams” from _Spyro: Eternal Night_ again!**

****

**_

Chapter 3: Lehcar’s Father

_**

****

Angie awoke to find herself on a floating rock in space. “Huh? Where am I?” she asked, standing up.

_“Angelie Granite.”_

“Eep!” she yelped, leaping a little. “Wh-Who’s there?”

_“Do not fear, Child. I am The Chronicler. Spirit who watches over the lives of people.”_

“STALKER!”

_“Ugh, I’m gonna hear that every time, won’t I? Look, you’re in the Dream Realm. The part of the realm deep inside peoples’ souls. It’s where they learn to master elements.”_

“Elements? You mean how to draw art and stuff like that?”

 _“Not quite; what I mean is manipulating elements that make up the world and stuff like that. You know, Water, Air… Please, step forward across the… floating rock path.”_ A pathway of floating rocks appeared.

“Okay, if you say so.” She shrugged as she did so and walked along the rocks, over to the floating temple area. She stopped to look at a platform with a glowing green spot of holographic leaves.

_“Angelie Granite… you are an earthbender.”_

“Whuh?”

_“The power of the earth dwells within you. The power to control stone and soil at will.”_

“So, I can move the Earth around and change orbit and stuff?”

_“Er, no. Just moving rocks and… stuff like that.”_

“BORING! I can already throw rocks on my own!”

_“Just step in the glowy circle.”_

“Fine.” With that, she walked forward and stood on the platform. As she stood, she was shown an image of an expansive rock canyon.

_“Earth is the Element of Strength. The Earth is strong-willed and stubborn. It will not be moved so easily. The earthbenders have mastered this kind of stubbornness… and used it to force the earth’s movement. It is also an element of love. The Earth, like a mother, cares for its children, and gives them life. You are a child of strong willpower and strong love for your friends and the Earth itself. Your stubbornness provides great strength for this as well.”_

“And what does THAT mean?”

_“Oh, come on, even YOU know you’re stubborn.”_

“You bet I am!”

 _“Now… unleash your strength. And let the power of earth come forth.”_ Angie shut her eyes, took a deep breath, and opened her eyes with a fierce look. She took a humongous leap in the air and came down, stomping hard on the ground and creating a massive shockwave that ripped the canyon.

“Cool!” she squealed.

The vision vanished and took Angie back to the floating temple, where a leaf gate opened, allowing her to pass through. She came to a large wall that completely blocked her path. _“When Earth uses its force to block your path, use your force to push it aside… or tear it down. Whatever makes you happy.”_ With that, Angie charged her fist and punched the huge wall, making it crumble in seconds flat. She then progressed forward.

She came to a dead end on the pathway, with the abyss looming down below, and looked to the floating platforms above. “Sometimes, when areas are impossible to reach, you must force the earth to lift you higher. Your feet give you a stronger connection with the earth and help you bond with it. If the bond is strong enough, it will help you further.” Angie stomped hard on the ground and flung her arms upward, making the spot rise into a tall platform, lifting her upwards. Once high enough, she progressed.

She soon came to a large battlefield with hundreds of demonic stone soldiers. _“When the evil ones try and overpower you against your will… you must use your willpower and stubbornness to stop them.”_

“Like I always do!” With that, she stomped the ground and forced a large rock up, then kicked it over to some soldiers. More came, but Angie simply flung her arms up and made the spot they stood on shoot upwards and make them fly over the edge. More of them were coming, but Angie stomped the ground and made the earth crumble beneath them, causing them to fall into the abyss. She defeated the last bit of soldiers by either flinging them off or boulder-crushing. At that instant, she was surrounded by even more.

She felt the earth around her crack as she held her eyes closed. _“When your eyes are shut, your ears are even more open, and your body lets you feel the motion of the earth around you, your connection is at its greatest. Now, unleash the strength within you.”_ Angie made another huge leap and came down, creating a massive destructive shockwave that crumbled and crushed the earth around her, destroying all the soldiers.

When it was over, Angie stood in the open spot of ruined earth and breathed. _“You have done well. But you must remember: sometimes your strength can get out of hand. When you cannot control your own stubbornness, you will have difficulty controlling the earth, and those around you may be crushed beneath it.”_

“Are we done, yet?”

 _“Yeah, yeah. Just walk up the stairs.”_ Some floating rocks formed into stairs, leading up to a circular temple with elemental gates surrounding it. Angie walked up the stairs and passed through the earth gate.

“It’s cool I’m an earthbender and all, but why did you show me this?”

 _“Dark times are approaching, some that will involve you. Look into the light.”_ Angie did as told and approached the platform, looking down into the Pool of Light. (End song.)

_A band of vicious apes dragged a squirming Harvey to a dark mountain. They went inside as a dark silhouetted being rose in a column of darkness. The apes threw Harvey inside, and he screamed in unbearable pain as he took a painful shock. Harvey stopped and recovered, standing up as his body emitted a dark aura, and his eyes were also dark. Harvey McKenzie used his new dark energy to attack Rachel and Sector W._

**Countryside area**

Angie gasped as she awakened to find herself tied up, and back in the wooden horse cart, riding down a countryside road with the Plank Army around them and marching forward. “’bout time, Angie.” Harvey said. “Why’d you doze off all of a sudden?”

“I had this weird dream where I was an earthbender, and this weird hidden stalker person was teaching me how to use it.”

“We’re being taken away by a bunch of living construction material and you’re dreaming about stalkers? Get ahold of yourself! We gotta find a way out of here!”

“Easy, Harvey! We’ll come up with something.” she assured. Angie looked to the ground below and started thinking up a plan.

**Brotherhood H.Q.; Ghost Portal Chamber**

The Ghost Portal was closed at the base, for the machine was off. The portal suddenly opened on its own and out came Emily Matthews, with flaming orange hair, pale white skin, and a ghostly orange tail. The portal closed as Emily slowly floated to the ground, unconscious. She phased through the floor until she was completely below.

“AHH!” she screamed, waking up and flying back above. “Huh?” It took a moment to realize she was floating in midair, studying her new form. “Wh…What happened?” She studied herself a bit more as she floated, and soon reached a deduction. “I…I’m a ghost.” The worry that was on her vanished. She couldn’t feel more excited. “I’m a GHOST!!” Immediately, she flew away.

**Annie’s cell**

Annie Wilconson sat holding her legs in the back of a cell, protected by a barrier, burying her face in her lap as she cried. She heard someone approaching and looked up to see Gary, who turned off the barrier and walked inside with a tray. “Hey, um… I brought you some food.” he said, setting the tray down. Annie just stood and walked over, kicking the tray aside, then glared at him. “Uh… so, I finally got that raise.”

“Yeah, at the cost of my best friend! And soon to be me, most likely.” she yelled, folding her arms and turning away.

Gary sighed and stood up. “Look, Annie, I had no idea The Brain planned that for you. But I couldn’t do anything to stop it. It was the only way I could get my raise. Remember when I said I had a daughter? We rarely spend time together, but our family’s going through rough times, and if I don’t want her living a life of poverty-”

Annie turned around furious and said, “How would your daughter feel knowing you do a job that involves murdering innocent girls and children? You want her to think her father’s just some heartless killer whose only mission is to serve a merciless Sith Lord?”

“It’s not like I have a choice. Even if I _didn’t_ have a family, I’m one of a million clones, made to be soldiers in the Sith’s army. And a soldier that doesn’t serve is obsolete. It’s been the same since the era of Brain’s father. And if we go against that rule, we’ll be prosecuted. Me, and my family, too.” With that, he walked out of the cell and switched the barrier back on. Annie watched him leave without another glance.

Annie’s fury only grew, and she threw a punch to the barrier. “RRRAH!” she yelled as her fist came in contact with the energy. She sighed and turned around, about to walk to the back of the cell when-

“Hey, Annie!”

“AAHHH!” she screamed when Emily Matthews appeared right in front of her. She backed away and quivered in fear at the sight of her. “E-Emily… y-you’re a…”

“I’M A GHOST!” Emily said vibrantly. “Pretty cool, huh?”

“B-But Emily… that means you’re-”

“I can do all sorts of cool ghost stuff! I can fly!” She flew in circles. “I can turn invisible.” She disappeared and reappeared behind Annie, startling her. “I can go through stuff.” She phased through the floor and came out behind Annie, startling her again. “Hey…” Emily began, smirking to Annie. “I wonder if I can…”

Annie looked worried as Emily approached her. “Oh no! Emily, don’t think about—Emily don’t—AHH!” With that, Emily grabbed onto her friend and phased into her body. Annie struggled desperately before her body was completely possessed. Emily studied her new body as she smiled widely.

“I CAN OVERSHADOW PEOPLE! COOL!” She felt around Annie’s hair, scratching it. “Ewww. Annie, how can you stand having your hair this-” She was silenced when Annie regained control, grabbed her head, and pulled Emily out of her.

“Don’t EVER do that to me again!”

“Eh, hehe! Sorry.” Emily blushed.

“Still, if you can do that, there might be a way out of here.”

“No problem! Hold on tight!” she said, wrapping around her.

“Uh, Emily, what are you—AAAH!” she screamed when they suddenly turned intangible. Emily phased them through the floor and back up on the other side of the barrier, turning visible again. “Whoa! Nice work, Em! Still… you being a ghost… you’re basically dead, aren’t you?”

“Hmm… I don’t know. For some reason, I don’t feel very dead. I wonder if I can…” With that, she shut her eyes and threw her arms out, reverting back to her normal form in an instant.

“Hey, you’re back!”

“Cool! I guess I can change back and forth at will. Just like Danny Phantom!”

“Well, could you stay in your normal form for now? You kinda creeped me out.”

“Hehehe. Sorry. Alright, come on, let’s go find the aliens.”

“Right!” The two ran off.

**Lehcar’s room**

Lehcar EiznekCm calmly laid back in her bed, feeling totally relaxed as she munched on nachos, her feet rested flat as Kweeb forcibly rubbed between her toes. “Tell me again why I’m rubbing your disgusting toes?”

“Because I have more important things to worry about.”

“Shyeah, what you’re doing looks REAL important! Though seeing as you’re one of those ‘Negatives,’ you’re basically less of anything than I am. Especially around that dad of yours!”

Lehcar grit her teeth and sat up, picking Kweeb up by his shirt and holding him in front of her left eye, which bore an evil, hateful glare that intimidated him. “Listen, Worm, get this into your tiny, brainless head: I am the daughter of Ganondorf Dragmire. He is the most powerful being you’ll come across, so you had better show BOTH of us the respect we deserve! People like you are nothing but slaves under his law. It doesn’t matter if you’re a worm or a giant—ESPECIALLY if you’re a worm. If you think you’re so tough, why don’t you take a look at the flame in my hand, and THEN tell me you’re strong.” With that, Lehcar held him over a purple flame in her left hand, and Kweeb looked down in terror. “NOW do you understand?”

“Nnnn!” Kweeb shook a little, hoping she doesn’t let go. “Y-Yes, I do!”

“Good.” With that, she placed the alien back in his cage. “Always great to have a humble pet like yourself.”

“Hey, Lehcar.” They turned to see Yllaw in the doorway. “Your father wants you. Something important, I’m guessing.”

She sighed. “Always when I’m having fun with my pets. Step aside, Scum.” She pushed Yllaw aside hatefully, and he could only stare dreamily as she left.

“Boy, is she ever cute when she’s mean.”

“You’re in love with her, aren’t you?” Kweeb smirked.

“Wh-What? No! I mean, why…why would you think that?!” he chuckled. “I mean, I… no!”

**Ava’s cell**

Ava sat in her cell in defeat. She wasn’t upset because of their loss… but because of what happened. With Kweeb. She heard the doors slide open and looked up to see- “Kami?”

“What’s up?” Kami smiled, hurrying inside.

“How did you get here?”

“I stowed away on the bounty hunters’ ship. Don’t worry, I’ll get you out.” She approached the terminal, and did a simple- “HUH!!” kick against against the device and smashed it, causing Ava’s cell to open.

“Nice kick.” Ava said, walking out.

“Thanks. Where’s Kweeb?”

“Slaving away for Lehcar, most likely.” She sighed. “I can’t believe him…”

“Whaddyou mean; who’s Lehcar?”

“I dunno, some girl that looks like Numbuh 362. Kweeb was one of the bravest guys I know, but when those freaks came and threatened us, he just… swallows everything he believes in.”

“THAT little guy? The same one who sasses _me_? If he could do that, why would he be afraid of anyone else.”

“Well… they were sorta threatening to kill me, so I guess…”

“Well, there you go!” Kami smiled assuringly. “He probably doesn’t MEAN what he said! He probably said it just to save you. I’d probably do the same thing. …Maybe.”

“You have a point.” Ava smiled, scratching her head. “I guess I was overthinking it.”

“Sure ya are.” Kami smirked. “Now, come on, let’s find him and get out of this place.”

**Mt. Gnaa**

Lord Gnaa watched as Gaul came in, dragging someone by the shirt collar. “Master: I’ve brought the worm.” The ape held up a frightened Rumpel Stiltskin, dropping him to the floor with a thud.

_“So, this is the one Bowser spoke of.”_

“N-Now, now, Great Lord Gnaa!” Rumpel stuttered, scooting back. “I meant no harm to Bowser! I only wanted to watch some entertainment!”

_“Yes… I know. That’s why I’m willing to make you an offer. Serve in my army, and you will have entertainment on a magnificent level.”_

“Mmm, that depends. What would I have to do?”

_“Your potions may prove useful, and other spells you have to offer. Put your magic to good use for us, and no tricks, or you’ll regret it. Do we have a deal?”_

“Oh, most undefiably, My Lord!” Rumpel humbly bowed. “But of course, I can’t just do it for free. If I am going to be helping you, I would like to borrow your resources in order to pursue my own nefarious schemes.”

_“Of course, Rumpel. You shall have whatever it is you wish.”_

“Beautiful, Lord Gnaa.” Rumpel smirked deviously, showing his rows of rotten teeth as he left. “Then it seems I should pay him a visit soon…”

**Lehcar’s room**

After sneaking through the halls of the base, Kami and Ava were finally at Lehcar’s room, where Yllaw was making Kweeb do tricks. “Now, roll over!” Yllaw said as Kweeb rolled over and panted like a dog. “Now sit!” Kweeb sat like a dog, still panting. “Now beg.” Kweeb gave a teary-eyed look as Yllaw held a food pellet over him. “Aw, good boy! You deserve a treat.” With that, he dropped the food inside and Kweeb started eating.

“Hey, boss around someone your own size.” Ava demanded as they walked in.

“YOU!” Yllaw shouted, getting in a fighting pose. “You won’t be saving him so easily!”

“GRRRRR!” Kami growled furiously, her teeth becoming sharp as flames appeared in her eyes.

Yllaw gulped. “AIEEEEEE!” He ran away, screaming.

“Kweeb!” Ava joyously picking up the tiny alien and hugged him to her cheek.

“Man, am I glad to see you, Ava!” Kweeb smiled brightly, hugging her cheek.

“Me too! You know, I gotta say, Kweeb, when I thought you were really swallowing your pride… it’s crazy, but I was beyond furious, but now I know you only did that just to protect me!... Right?”

“Well, yeah, of course I was… at first…”

“Huh?” she asked, holding him in her open palm with a curious look.

“Look, I’ve been thinking… maybe Lehcar is right. I’ve barely been able to win any battles. Sure, I can handle myself against the low-level enemies… but some people, like Lehcar or Dimentia… they’re just too strong. They’re nothing like we faced in GKND.”

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying that maybe size really _does_ matter. I only got lucky during those other battles. But look at those people we faced; even WE couldn’t beat them together! My might’ve survived against common invaders, but these villains… they’re different, Ava. Put them all together and they can crush us. Neither of us stand a chance; especially me.”

“…I…I don’t know you anymore, Kweeb.” She dropped Kweeb on Lehcar’s bed and marched away.

“Wow… Boy, did you ever screw up.” Kami said simply.

“Come on, Kami, as stubborn as you are, you couldn’t fight them either.”

“Maybe I couldn’t… but most of the time, I’m with my brother or a couple of friends. You may be little, but you still have people to help you out, right?”

“So, I really AM no good by myself?”

“I’m saying NO ONE is good by their self. That doesn’t mean you have to make yourself look like a sell-out.”

“…” Kweeb remained silent and looked away.

“Come on, let’s find a way out of here.” Kami said, putting Kweeb on her shoulder as she followed Ava.

As Ava walked a good few meters ahead of the two, her mind was swimming in thoughts. _It’s not just about him giving up, but… he was my only hope, too. I thought I could finally make peace between our people. But… I guess he was too weak._

**Outside Brotherhood H.Q.**

While many Sentinel Primes stood guard outside the base, Chad, Violet, Rachel, Eva, and Sector V hid behind a rock (including the Twins and Katie). “Tell me why we’re following CHAD again?” Wally asked unapprovingly.

“Because I’m the only one who knows the way in or out of this place!”

“And… how is that exactly?” Rachel asked.

Chad sighed. “I… mighta got a part-time job here as a guard when I needed some extra cash. But that’s not important. I’ll go and draw attention away from the guards while you crawl in through the air duct over there.” He pointed to said air duct.

“Seriously, they make these WAY too obvious.” Eva said.

“And Rachel’s opposite’s in there, along with my cousin?” Violet asked.

“No doubt.” Nigel replied.

“The place is crawling with supervillains.” Yin said.

“It will not be easy sneaking in.” Yang followed.

“I’ll scare any old supervillain that comes our way.” Katie said with a smirk.

“Alright, team, you have your assignments.” Chad said. “Good luck.” He switched on his armor and flew out into the open.

“Intruder!” a Sentinel yelled as they immediately began firing, along with laser turrets around the base.

“Let’s go!” Violet said, tearing open the duct and crawling in with the others.

“You know, if we were coming in THIS way, there’d be no need for that.” Rachel pointed out.

“Just go with it and let him kill himself.” Violet told her.

**Inside the base**

Annie and Emily had made it back to the aliens’ chamber. The three aliens were sitting in their capsule with their eyes closed in sadness. “COSMO! NOVA! ZURI!” Emily exclaimed.

They immediately looked to them, joyous expressions on their faces. “LOOK OUT!” Annie yelled, grabbing her friend and ducking just before a wind blast could hit them. They recovered and turned to Zant and Vaati.

“Well, whaddya know, Zant. She survived.” Vaati smirked.

“Nyaaahhh! Back from the dead, are you?” Zant said, drawing his dual-swords.

“Oh, and more than you know.” Emily smirked. “I’M GOING GHOST!” She switched to her ghost form in an instant, the aliens gasping.

“She’s a ghost!” Nova yelled in shock.

“Cool!” Cosmo smiled. (“Zuri!”)

“YAH!” Emily shot an ectoplasmic ray from her hand at Zant, his swords flying up as he was pushed away. Annie grabbed the swords and ran over to the aliens’ capsule, slashing and shattering it.

“Talk about a weak cage!” Vaati yelled.

“ZURIII!” Zuri cried, charging and using Iron Tail on Vaati to fling him away.

“Let’s go!” Emily yelled as she flew ahead while the others ran after.

“Hurry up!” Vaati yelled, recovering and grabbing Zant to give chase.

**Somewhere else…**

Molly Abrams and the Glam Clan (her band of Teen Ninjas) were calmly walking down a hall, talking to each other. “I can’t wait for the Villains’ Talent Show!” Molly cheered.

“And with our good looks and superior charm, there’s no way we can lose.” Wendy Chang said cockily.

“Nothing can go wrong now!” Aby proclaimed excitedly.

**In the real world**

Buddygirl1004 was sat relaxed in her chair, eyes buried in a book as her sketches and story ideas for the Glam Clan piled in a trashcan.

**Back in the base**

The Glam Clan stopped and looked confused at a couple of rats eating a wedge of cheese. “Euh! What’s with the rats?” Ariel asked in disgust.

“Place isn’t so clean as I thought.” Wendy said. “Come on, just ignore ’em. We’ll warn The Brain about them later.” They kept walking.

“Ooh!” Aby Dittzburg suddenly stopped when a small dart hit her in the neck. “Ohh…” She fainted.

“Aby? What’s wrong?” Stephane asked. “Oh! Uh…” She was hit by a dart and fainted as well. Before the other girls could react, they were all hit and knocked out.

Once Nigel, Rachel, and the others came down from the air vent, the Twins threw off their rat disguises and stood up, stashing Zim’s dart gun away. “Nice work, you two!” Nigel congratulated. “Though I still wonder how you’re able to shrink down like that.”

“Our family is amazing, remember?” Yang asked.

“Good point. Alright, Numbuhs 4, 5, and 10, you look for the computer room. If we’re right, or at least lucky, it should have info on this ‘Lord Gnaa.’ The rest of us will look for Lehcar and Scar.”

“What if you run into Ganondorf or Brain?” Eva asked.

“If we do… we’ll just hope for the best.” With that, both teams nodded and went separate ways.

Violet went ahead of her group, crawling on all fours as she peeked down halls. She gestured for everyone to back up, and they did so when Mumbo and Knightbrace were coming. “You know, Knightbrace, the other villains say we sound alike.” Mumbo said.

“Now that you mention it, I can sort of notice it.” Knightbrace replied.

“Yeah, me too. We never had an extended interaction, so I didn’t notice.”

“Seems kinda lazy, don’t it?”

“Well, there are only so many voices in the world, some of them are bound to be similar.” As they talked, they didn’t notice the kids backed up to the wall and kept going. Once they were far enough, the operatives continued down the way the villains came from.

As Wally, Abby, and Eva snuck down their hall, they peeked into a room where Dr. Light and Toiletnator were setting up a lightbulb in a toilet. “Yes, Toiletnator! Once our new toilet-powered light source is active, we’ll be the most fearsome villains in the Brotherhood! The others will NEVER laugh at us again!” The two loser villains began to laugh maniacally.

Eva smirked as she used her waterbending and made the toilet shake and explode. “…NOOOOOOOO!” the two villains yelled, crying a waterfall of tears. The operatives just rolled their eyes and continued.

When Nigel and his team passed through a door, the area started to slowly become dark. “Hey, where’d all the lights go?” Katie asked.

“I can’t see a thing.” Violet said.

At that instant, the whole place lit up (still dark, but light enough to see), and they all gasped at the sight of Brain and Mallah standing on a platform. “Ah… the Kids Next Door. I humbly welcome you to my fortress.” Brain greeted.

“So, YOU’RE the Supreme Leader of all these villains.” Nigel said accusingly.

“Correct. I am Sith Lord Darth Genious, the son of Emperor Palpatine, the greatest Sith Lord of them all. My psychic powers go unmatched, except to Negatar Gnaa.”

“So, you ARE working for Gnaa.” Violet deduced.

It was then that Nigel noticed the frozen forms of Lizzie, Herbie, and everyone else that was captured on a higher platform beside Brain. “What did you do with our friends?!”

“Your friends could not save themselves. We easily defeated and made them our trophies. But I believe you are here for another reason. Oh, Ganon.” They turned their attention to a darker corner of the room. The Dark Lord himself stepped out of the darkness, forming a smirk.

“You’re the one that attacked us when we were trying to save Fanny!” Rachel pointed out.

“Grim told us you tried overthrowing the Uno Family.” Nigel remembered. “But I’m not afraid of you!”

“Heh heh heh. Then you really have gotten stronger over the years. I’ll look forward to fighting you. By the way… I believe you’ve met my daughter?” With that, he stepped aside as Lehcar stepped forward, along with Scarlet.

“Wait… you’re Lehcar’s… FATHER?” Rachel exclaimed.

“That’s right.” Lehcar smirked.

“Then you’re… my father’s opposite?” Rachel asked Ganon in shock.

“Not exactly. Here’s the story: while Positives and Negatives are mostly opposite from each other, all opposites share a few things in common. One of the things in common between them is their life span. You see, the Posiverse is the Light Side of the coin. The Negaverse is the Dark Side. All Negatives are dark reflections to the Positives. But everyone has a light and dark side to them, and both sides are needed to survive. They share a spiritual bond. When one dies, the other dies as well, and if someone is not born in one universe, then their opposite can’t live in the other. That’s why I mated with your mother’s opposite.”

“What do you mean?” Rachel asked.

“Another thing Positives and Negatives have in common is the desire to have children. Both couples in both worlds had to mate in order to produce children, opposites of the others’. But it was different with your parents, Rachel. The parallels of your parents never fell in love… and therefore, never had any children. The gods ordered them to get together for the sake of saving you and your brother’s lives. But they wouldn’t do it. That’s when they remembered that I was banished there. They told me they would free me from that prison if I were to mate with your mother’s opposite and have your opposites in order to let you live… and I did. After getting with your mother’s Negative, not only was I allowed freedom from the Negaverse, I was able to make the marvelous creature you see before you: Lehcar A. EiznekCm.” Lehcar smiled proudly. “By the way, I’ve been meaning to ask… what’s the ‘T’ stand for?”

“Uh… I don’t know.”

“Really? I wasn’t sure why I gave her that middle initial. I guess I might’ve been drunk or something when I gave her that, then I couldn’t for the life of me figure it out, and I was hoping your parents would remember your middle name.”

“Uh… I think they were a little drunk, too.” Rachel said, sheepish.

“Really?” Ganondorf chuckled. “Wow. I guess our families have more in common than we realized.”

Rachel laughed a little. “Yeah.”

Ganon laughed a little more. “Anyway… your parents were having another baby, so I decided to do you the kind favor of giving your little brother life, too. By that time, Lehcar was already trained enough for pure evil, I thought I could do the same with Yevrah. But instead… he turned out the OPPOSITE of what I wanted! All sweet and kind and unselfish… while your parents get the very son I wanted. It’s almost as if the gods played a little trick and switched our children when they were young.”

“Well, I’m not sure why your son turned out the way he did, but my brother is NOTHING like you! He’s a little troubled, but he’s still a sweetie!”

“Sure he is. But after we get done with what we have planned for him…”

“WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY BROTHER?!” she yelled.

“We did nothing with your brother.” Brain replied. “Yet. At the moment, he is nowhere to be found. But that will change soon enough. Oh, villains…” A squadron of Brotherhood villains, along with the Toxic Four, Danika and Nolan, and Cad Bane and Aurra Sing, appeared from the shadows.

“You thought you little snots were going to doom us?” Mad Mod asked. “But you fellas are as doomed as DOOMED can BE!”

“Attack!” At Mallah’s command, the villains gave a battle cry and charged.

“Kids Next Door: GO!” Nigel commanded, and the operatives charged forth as well.

**With Kami’s group**

Kami, Ava, and Kweeb were sneaking through the halls at this time, Kweeb riding on Kami’s shoulder, and Ava looking angry the whole way. “Ava, I don’t get why you’re still mad.” Kweeb said. “Did you WANT me to get us both killed?”

“No, Kweeb, it’s just… I thought you would have a little more dignity.”

“So, you think I could’ve beaten Lehcar in a one-on-one fight? You think we could’ve beaten ALL those villains who outnumbered and overpowered us?”

“Ugh! Kweeb, you don’t understand! It’s…It’s complicated.”

“What’s complicated?”

“It’s just…” Ava didn’t believe it was the time to tell the truth, so she tried to construct a lie. “…I’ve met guys like you who give up too easy. And I thought you were different. And I…”

“Ava, is there something you aren’t telling us?” Kami asked, growing suspicious herself.

“Sigh… I can’t explain.” They then stopped when they heard a noise down the hall. “You hear that?”

“Yeah… sounds like trouble.” Kami figured. “Come on, let’s see what’s up.”

**Outside the base**

The Plank Army was finally arriving. The Sentinels were focusing their sights on Chad, allowing them all to easily approach the base. “At long last, we’re here.” Plank announced.

“Are we gonna get those BOE guys or what?” Johnny exclaimed frantically.

“Not yet. First, we offer the trade… then we attack.”

Harvey was crouched behind Sonya, who gave an awkward look as Harvey was nibbling her ropes. “For once, your teeth come in handy.” she whispered, arms now free.

“This plan of yours better work, Angie.” Harvey whispered as Sonya did everyone else’s ropes. The second she was finished, “Kids Next Door, ATTACK!” The kids jumped up and attacked the nearby Plank troops, swiping stolen weapons to defend their selves.

“CURSES! Seize them, you fools!” Plank screamed.

“If my sister and the others are still in there, we gotta help them!”

“No problem!” Angie said, readying a stance. “Hold on tight!” With that, she STOMPED the ground and flung the whole group up with a rock jab.

“AAAAHHHHHH!-” Their screaming stopped when they landed on one of the wall walkways.

“WHOA! How’d you do that?!” Harvey exclaimed.

“I’m an amazing girl, Harvey! Now, let’s go save your sister!” With that, they charged into the base.

“WHOA! What do we do now, Plank?” Johnny asked.

The evil piece of wood became furious. “CHAAARGE!”

 

**Those girls were the Glam Clan, owned by Buddygirl1004, except for Molly Abrams, who is Numbuh 12. Well, see you when the fighting continues!**


	5. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle continues in Brotherhood H.Q.! During which, Kweeb remembers how Ava inspired him.

**Special thanks to Depthcharge2030 for, once again, thinking ahead! ;D**

****

**_

Chapter 4: Escape

_**

****

**Brotherhood H.Q.**

Danika dodged Nigel’s fireballs, running up and trying to slash the Brit. He ducked and kicked her off her feet, then dodged before Nolan could blast him. It took a moment for Nigel to recognize him. “…Numbuh 2030? YOU’RE with the Brotherhood?”

“The boy that was ‘Numbuh 2030’ is long gone. Now it’s just Nolan York.” He fired more missiles, which Nigel stylishly flipped and dodged. “You were supposed to go on that mission! It’s YOUR fault Corey was killed! Yours and Rachel’s!”

“What are you talking about?”

“I’ll explain later, Nigel.” Rachel told him. “Just focus on attacking.”

At this time, Yin and Yang were trying to fight Matthew and Scarlet. “You shouldn’t have snuck into our hideout.” Matt said.

“I knew you had a bad past, but I didn’t think you would become a villain!” Yin shouted.

“I was kinda already going down that path. And it’s kinda fun!”

When Yang tried to punch Scarlet, the cat ducked and kicked him away. “That’s what you get for sparing my life.” she said, raising her metal claws.

“No! Wait!”

Scarlet was suddenly tackled by Rachel, pinning her down as she aimed her punching glove staff at her glaring face. Sadly, Rachel was pushed away by a fire blast. “You won’t win that easily, ho ho ho!” Koume laughed as she and Kotake were on their brooms.

“Time to freeze you to your soul, eh heh heh.” Kotake followed.

Before they could act, Zant was suddenly flung into the room toward the witches, knocking them away. They turned to see Annie, Emily, and the aliens coming in, followed by Vaati.

“Cosmo! Nova!” Nigel exclaimed, surprised and happy to see them.

“Nigel!” Nova beamed.

“Good. We can use more help—AHH!” Katie was knocked away by a Gas Bomb.

“Hey, scary lady!” Leopold shouted. “Get ready to suck my-”

“PLEASE don’t finish that sentence!” Katie and Danika said at once.

Leo just stuck his tongue out at them before burping another Gas Bomb at Katie. The Nightmare girl unleashed a Fear Scream at him, but she was tackled by Jeremiah. “I’ll teach you the meaning of pain!”

“You like pain?” Kami asked before running in and kicking him. “Try looking at Ms. Chow’s butt!”

“Well, I never!” Ms. Chow yelled, looking up from beating Violet with a ruler.

“Oh, speak of the cow!” Kami said before shooting at her with a S.C.A.M.P.P.. She was then punched across the face by Jeremiah. Kami recovered and the two started throwing punches at each other. Cad Bane aimed a missile at them and fired, blowing up the ground in front of them and sending them flying. They landed on top of each other, but Jeremiah kicked Kami off and got to his feet, whipping out his pocketknife and running to strike her. Kami got up and swung her feet at his knife hand to block his strikes, and eventually kicked the weapon away. She kicked Jeremiah across the chin, the boy looking at her angrily, but Kami punched his face and knocked him back.

Ava drew out her swords and readied for battle, determined as ever. Kweeb just stood by her right foot, looking worriedly at the many large villains. “Feel free to stay back, Kweeb, but I’m gonna kick some arse.” Without giving him a chance to speak, she ran forward and started clashing with Zant’s swords.

Kweeb stood in place and watched her fight with fire in her heart. Seeing the way Ava swiftly swung her arms, moving fast on her feet, made memories flow through his head. (Play “Gold and Oden” (the first part) from _One Piece_.)

_Kweeb was a new operative at Galactic Kids Next Door. Numbuhs 74.239 and Infinity, loyal operatives to the Kateenian Kids Next Door, revealed to be of a different race as they recruited Kweeb into GKND. He couldn’t be more excited, even though he was forced to leave his friends and family. He was the strongest of his planet, and he couldn’t wait to help other alien operatives battle adult tyranny across the universe._

_Sadly, things didn’t start off so well. The tiny Kateenian felt so feeble and helpless as a gang of alien operatives, of many different races, towered over him imposingly. They had such big feet from his view, and they could easily squash him like an ant. An alien kid who looked like a blue cat said tauntingly, “Awww, wook at the dumb little Kateeniaaan. Don’tchu have somewhere ELSE to be, shrimp?”_

_“Well, I wasn’t chosen as best of my planet for nothin’!” Kweeb retorted._

_“Please. You’re only the best by YOUR standards. Everyone KNOWS Kateenians are the weakest race. I mean, you really think you last a chance out on the field??”_

_“We Kateenians are a PROUD people!” he yelled determinedly._

_“Shyah right. But you aren’t brave enough to go any farther from your planet. If you’re so tough, try and block against THIS!” He swung his foot, sending Kweeb flying and smashing against the wall. The aliens laughed and approached, and he was snatched by a tall, buff alien, who threw him on the ground, and an alien girl, who was made out of fire, spat small flames on him. Kweeb ran around on fire, screaming as everyone burst into loud, booming laughter._

_“Peh. Useless bug.” As he walked by, the cat boy stepped on Kweeb, but his soft paw didn’t crush him. Kweeb merely lay on the floor in depression and defeat. He opened his eyes when he felt a shadow over him. He was afraid more bullies had come to torture him, but saw that it was a pink-skinned girl and a green-skinned boy._

_“Hey, buddy. Are you okay?” the green boy asked._

_“Oh, you poor little thing!” the pink girl said, bending over with a worried look. “Are you hurt?”_

_“Errr.” Kweeb sat up, rubbing his head. “Y-Yeah, I’m fine. I’m used to it.”_

_“I’m very sorry that happened to you.” the girl said compassionately as she scooped Kweeb up in her hands. “I wish we were here sooner.”_

_“No problem.” Kweeb smiled modestly. “My name’s Kweeb. I’m Kateenian.”_

_“Hey, I’m Cosmo!” the green kid smiled. “I’m from Pumparia.”_

_“And my name is Nova of Harnita.” the pink girl said. “It’s very nice to meet you, Kweeb.”_

_“Heheh! You too!”_

_“Hey, wanna try out the alien sodas?” Cosmo asked. “I bet you don’t even need much!”_

_“I can drink more than you!”_

_“You’re on!” With that, they carried their new friend off in a hurry._

_Kweeb was in GKND for 10 years since then, and his main job has been fixing up machines and weapons, since he was small enough to fit inside them. “Excellent work taday, Little Mac.” Numbuh 20x40 complimented. “You can go now. Seeeee ya latah!”_

_Kweeb despondently walked down the enormous hallway of GKND H.Q.. Since he joined GKND, he was hoping for more action than just fixing weapons. He wishes he wasn’t smaller than everyone else. He would’ve wished for Jirachi to make him bigger, but that would go against his customs. Besides, it would feel too weird if he was bigger than all the other Kateenians._

_“Hah! Hyah!” His ears(?) perked as he walked by the training room’s open door, looking in to see a thin, white-skinned girl with black hair and a purple dress. She swiftly dodged and swung two swords at the training droids, moving gracefully on her feet. Kweeb saw her black sandals were laid near the gym’s exit._

_Kweeb calmly approached, fascinated by this girl’s style. She looked very strong and fearless. Something Kweeb wishes he could be. Next to her, Kweeb would feel even_ more _insignificant. No one could push this girl around easily, especially not him and his feeble little arms. He still stared, mesmerized by her swift motion. He approached and climbed the gym’s mat as he stared beautifully._

_The girl had beheaded all of the training robots, and she smirked as she sheathed her swords in her belt. Kweeb’s eyes remained wide with wonder at her confident smile as she stepped forward, in his direction. His eyes directed down to her huge, bare feet, and he shook back to reality too late. “Aaah!-” The girl stepped on him and kept walking. Kweeb lay flat on the crater that was left on the mat for several minutes. Eventually, he pulled himself up._

_“Why do you want her to notice you, anyway?” Cosmo asked the following day. “You know Dimentia doesn’t want anyone to love.”_

_“I don’t LOVE her!” Kweeb refuted. “I just… think she’s really cool, and… well, I wanna be like her, too! She’s so brave, and… fearless…” He stared dreamily at the white-skinned girl from the distance. “Siiigh… I could never be like her.”_

_“Sure you can!” Cosmo said positively._

_Kweeb’s eyes perked up. “But… how?”_

_“I’ll train you to be stronger! Come on, let’s go to the gym.” He carried Kweeb off._

_They spent the whole day in the training room, as Cosmo lay on his belly while his tiny friend punched his open hand rapidly, over and over again. Cosmo’s big green hand was thick, so Kweeb’s tiny hands dealt no pain, and Cosmo barely felt it. Regardless, Kweeb had a fierce look about him, and he felt himself getting stronger with each punch. Later, Cosmo was barefoot as he determinedly tried to step on Kweeb, but the tiny alien swiftly jumped and dodged his stomps. At some points, Kweeb slipped, but was unharmed as Cosmo’s feet smashed him against the soft mat. In time, Kweeb lasted for 10 whole minutes without getting stomped. And when Cosmo pinned him under his toe, Kweeb took a huge bite and made Cosmo step off. Kweeb then went up Cosmo’s pants and quickly moved around before reaching the head, attacking Cosmo’s eyes._

Kweeb laughed, remembering his first victory over someone bigger than him. Cosmo looked so humiliated. Kweeb shook back to reality, recalling the fight taking place. The roaring screams and punches echoed in his tiny (still invisible) ears, and the sound of Ava’s swords clinging with Zant’s were heard the most. Kweeb shook his previous worries off, and a determined look appeared. (End song.)

The wind sorcerer, Vaati was in a battle with Annie now, throwing several punches at her while she defended. He noticed Kweeb on the floor by the entrance. “I remember when I was that little.” Vaati said. “Didn’t really like it. That’s why I’m glad I abandoned my puny people and joined Ganondorf.”

“Then you’re basically like everyone else here.” she said, holding back his fist as he tried to punch.

Vaati blew her away with an air blast. “So are you, by the look of it.”

Cosmo drew out his bo staff and started attacking several other villains, such as Katarou, See-More, Angel, and Mad Mod. Nova was loitering around, wondering what to do, until Wintergreen, the butler, came with a plate of tea and said, “Would you like some tea, Miss?”

“Huh? Why, of course! Thank you!” But before she could take it, the pale butler spilled the tea into her eyes. “AAAHHHH!”

“NOVA!” Cosmo screamed, running over to attack the butler, but was kicked back by Lehcar.

“You won’t see mercy from me—AH!” She was hit across the face by Rachel’s staff.

“Why don’t you try picking on someone your own size? AND looks?”

“Very well. YAH!” The two were locked in an intense brawl once again.

Violet and Scarlet were in yet another clash of claws. “I suppose you’re gonna question why I’m doing this and convince me to change sides.” Scarlet said.

“Great minds think alike, Scar.”

“If you hadn’t run away, Victoria would still be around! I had to find another home, and this was it!”

“YOU’RE the one who ran away after we defeated Malladus! I wanted to invite you to live at the treehouse!”

“Listen to yourself! You don’t give a damn about her AT ALL!” Scar slashed a more furious slice, barely missing Violet as her clothes were cut.

“There’s no changing your mind, is there?”

As Kweeb watched the battle from the sidelines, Ava still clashed with Zant, and her swords were knocked away, and Kweeb dodged before they stabbed right next to him. He looked in terror as Zant was about to stab Ava, who was knocked on the ground. “Say good-bye!” Kweeb immediately ran behind Zant and shot him in the butt with his ray gun. “NYAAAHHHH!” he cried, leaping high up in the air and landing on his head, his butt sticking straight up. Ava smiled to Kweeb before running over and grabbing her swords, then going over to slash at Zant’s rear. “NYAAAHHHHHHH!” Zant screamed again, standing up and hopping around, gripping his bottom.

Kweeb hurried over to Annie, the girl looking down to see him. “Hey!” he panted. “How good is your aim?”

“Good. Why?”

“I need you to flick me into that girl’s eye.” he said, pointing over to Lehcar, who was still fighting Rachel.

“Okay.” Annie said, picking him up. She pulled out a slingshot and put Kweeb inside, squinting as she aimed at Lehcar’s left eye. With a steady aim, she released, and Kweeb flew fast dead into Lehcar’s left eye.

“OWW! MY EYE!” Lehcar screamed, gripping it.

“Here! I’ll get it out!” Rachel said before bashing Lehcar across the face.

Kweeb flew out, and as a result, over to Scarlet, grabbing onto a hair strand and swinging across her face. “I’ll clean your ears out now!” he yelled before swinging up into her left cat ear. He put his fingers in his mouth and made a whistle, a loud one at that.

“REEEEEOOOOOOWWWWW!” Scarlet screamed, shaking her head rapidly at the sound. Violet kicked her upside the head and knocked her out before running.

Kweeb was flung out of her ear, landing smoothly on the ground on his feet. He then looked up as Leo towered over him. “You’re mine now, Pest!” He started stomping all around, trying to crush Kweeb, who moved too fast. The alien bounced over to Scarlet’s tail, where Leo followed and raised his foot. The alien jumped just as Leo stomped down, causing him to crush the werecat’s tail.

“OOOOOWWWWWW!”

“Oops! Hehehe.” Leo chuckled nervously. Scarlet kicked him in the crotch and knocked him out.

“YOU!” Kweeb looked up to see an angry Lehcar. The fiery princess started stabbing her sword down as Kweeb dodged. “AHH!” Lehcar shouted when Kweeb shot her in the right eye. As a result, she started throwing fire around uncontrollably, causing her to melt the frozen characters out of the ice.

“NOOO!” Mallah screamed.

“O’ RIGHT, MATES! Cap’n Marine is back! Now, le’s kick some drongo booty!” With that, the raccoon sheila leaped down and started punching Elijah.

“HEY, KNOCK IT OFF!” Elijah shouted.

“Eh?” Marine stopped. “Wot are YOU doin’ here?!”

 _“Marine KNOWS him?!”_ everyone chorused.

“Uh… kind of a funny story-” Elijah began.

Nolan blasted a net and caught Marine. “Save it for after we catch them AGAIN!”

“Not on MY watch!” Nigel shot fire and burned the net.

“I’m going for the jar!” Rachel declared. “YAAAHH!” She bounced on her staff up to the air and prepared to strike Brain. “WHOA!” she yelped when Madame Rouge wrapped her left arm around her.

“Children. You never learn—OH!” She dropped Rachel as she was knocked away by Chad.

“But we teens seem to manage okay!”

“Don’t count your blessings, yet.” With that, Chad was struck by an energy beam. He looked up with surprise at his younger sister.

“April!”

“Surprised to see me here?” she asked rhetorically before spewing another beam which Chad dodged. “I bet you wish you let me join now.”

“The reason I didn’t let you join was because you barely had control over your powers! They were way too dangerous to have in the KND.”

“Shyah, THAT’S the reason.” April remarked. “Well, it doesn’t matter. Now that I’m in BOE, the only one in danger here is you, Big Brother.”

“Boy, everyone here has SERIOUS issues.” Nigel remarked. “Chad’s sister, Violet’s cousin-” He dodged one of Nolan’s missiles.

“And it’s all thanks to selfish people who don’t give a crap about us.” Nolan stated.

Chad was grabbed by Danika, holding a dagger to his neck. April held a hand to him and said, “Get ready to cry, Brother.”

And that’s when a cannonball burst in and knocked her away. “Ugh! WHAT’S going on NOW?!” Danika shouted.

They all immediately turned their attention to Johnny and Plank, who blew the walls down and marched in with their army, along with several 2x4 W.A.T.C.H.B.O.T.S.. Johnny held Plank up on his mop staff as he spoke. “What TERRIBLE construction…” Plank said quietly. “Ahem, greetings, fellow operatives and villains. Sorry to rain on such a goring little brawl here, but I’m afraid the only one that will be conquering this world… is wood!”

“What?” Rachel cocked a brow. After everything that’s just happened, this had by far been the most ridiculous.

“You humans treated us wood like we were nothing. But now it is us who will make you into nothing. Fire at Will!” With that, a large wooden slingshot fired a cannonball.

At this time, a little boy, an old man, and a robot were walking by. “Gee, Dr. Smith. This doesn’t seem like a very safe place to be.” The boy was blown away by the cannonball.

“OH, WILLIAM!!” Dr. Smith cried.

Plank laughed. “Okay, attack everybody else!”

“YAAAHH!” The wobbly boards and 2x4 robots roared and charged forward. Nolan immediately started firing missiles. Johnny 2x4 leapt down and raced for the handicapped boy, his staff, with Plank’s end, aimed to him. Nolan boosted forward as Johnny leapt, and Nolan turned to shoot more lasers. Johnny swiftly dodged up to Nolan and started pounding him in the face with Plank’s end.

“Come on, Boy,” pound, “you don’t think,” pound, “you stand a chance,” pound, “at winning, do you?” Plank said, pausing at each hit. Nolan ducked the next one and punched Plank off. Johnny simply leapt behind him and kicked him out of his chair. As Nolan tried to crawl away, Plank bounced over to him. “Oh, how sad to see a human whose legs are useless looking up to a piece of wood who moves quite well without legs.” He smirked. “It’s quite obvious we deserve to rule over you.”

“AHH!” Nolan yelled, trying to punch him. Plank jumped back over to Johnny, who tied him back on the staff. “It’s the end for you.” Plank said when Johnny was about to stab down. A dagger suddenly flew over and stuck Johnny into a wall. Danika dashed over, helped Nolan up, and sat him back in his chair.

Cad Bane was trying to shoot Cosmo, who swiftly dodged. Kami watched the bounty hunter fly up, took off her right shoe, and threw it at his left rocket. “Aaahhhh!” Bane screamed, flying uncontrollably and ramming Aurra into a wall.

“I’ll leave you lovebirds alone.” Kami smirked, slipping her shoe back on and running over to help Ava fight Wintergreen.

**With Eva’s group…**

As Wally, Abby, and Eva continued to sneak through the base, they finally made it to a room with a large computer. “Look! Here it is!” Abby exclaimed, going over to said computer.

“Well, what does it say?” Wally asked.

“‘Negatar Gnaa and the Legendary Firstborn.’” Eva read. “Last updated by Monsieur Mallah.”

“Numbuh 5 hopes they won’t mind if she borrows these files.” Abby said, inserting a flash drive and copying them over.

“Not so fast!” They turned with a start to see Yllaw, Atlas, and Adonis standing in the entrance. “Just where do you think you’re going?” the goatee boy asked.

“Well, if it ain’t my facial hair-loving opposite. Long time no see.” Wally said smugly. “Still a coward?”

“I may be a coward, but I’m still smarter than you, and I was smart enough to hire my own bodyguards! Get ’im, guys!”

“Nobody tells Atlas what to do.” Atlas said.

“Just stop them from downloading the cruddy thing!” The two buff villains did so and charged. Eva whipped out water with her bending and used it to electrocute Atlas. She then used a Water Slice to chop up Adonis’ armor, making the wimp fall out and cower away.

“So, it’s just me, huh?” Yllaw asked. “Well, you won’t win this time. I’m gonna beat you if it’s the last thing I-” He was silenced when Wally punched him in the nose. “Owaaiiii.” He fainted.

“Heh.” Wally smirked. “It’s as SIMPLE as THAT!”

“Okay, it’s finished.” Abby said. “Let’s get out of here!”

**Close to the battle site**

Rachel and Johnny were in a clash with their staffs, the gourd-wearing boy knocking her to the ground. “Ooh, you’re pretty! Too bad you’re a WOODHATER!” But just before he could attack, he was hit by a laser and knocked away.

Rachel sat up and looked to see her brother and Sector W, Harvey coolly blowing out smoke from a S.C.A.M.P.P.. “HARVEY!”

“Don’t start the fun without me, Sis!”

From their stand, The Brain and Monsieur Mallah watched all the fighting go on. Katie continued to scare Leo in the form of a dinosaur, Kami was still in her fist fight with Jeremiah, same with Yin and Matthew, and Emily was blasting villains with her ecto rays. “Ze Kids Next Door have more allies zan we anticipated.” Mallah said.

“Indeed, there numbers are growing. But ours will overpower them… in time. For now, I believe we have collected enough data. Monsieur Mallah, you may initiate the self-destruct.”

“With pleasure.” With that, a button raised up beside them, and Mallah pressed it.

 _“WARNING: Self-destruct sequence initiated. All villains retreat. If you’re a hero, feel free to stay behind.”_ The computer said in a deep male voice. _“WARNING: Self-destruct sequence initiated. All villains retreat. If you’re a hero, feel free to stay behind.”_

“Enjoy this victory, Kids Next Door.” The Brain said as Mallah, Madame Rouge, Nolan, Danika, and April gathered around him. “When my villains face you again, you will ALL face destruction.” With strong psychic energy, Brain teleported his group.

Mumbo Jumbo enlarged his top-hat and laid it on its side. “QUICK! EVERYONE GET INTO MY HAT!” Each and every villain began to dive into the magic hat.

“They’re getting away!” Nigel shouted.

“Forget about them, Nigel, we have to escape!” Rachel yelled.

**Somewhere else in the base**

“Hey hey hey, what’s going on?” Gary asked frantically.

“Come on, Gary, we gotta go!” Dan exclaimed as they ran away.

“EVERYONE, RETREAT!” Immortus yelled to the many Stormtroopers that were fleeing the base. Gary spared one last glance to the base, feeling somewhat worried about the girls and aliens. He shook the thought off and kept running.

**Back with the others**

“Errr! I don’t know how to shut it off!” Herbie exclaimed, examining the button.

“What canst we do?! We art all DOOMED!” Luvbi cried.

“Just get everyone out of here!” Rachel ordered. “This place is as good as gone!”

Lehcar slowly recovered and looked to see Harvey shooting off more Planks, while every other Plank Troop, including Johnny and Plank, had escaped. She noticed the Darkness Cannon that Zant dropped. She rolled over, grabbed it, stood up, charged and aimed, and FIRED the laser, successfully hitting Harvey. “AAHHH!”

“HARVEY!” Rachel cried.

“YES!! A DIRECT HIT!” Lehcar declared.

“Grrrrr!” Rachel growled in anger.

“Good going, Girl!” Scarlet said, high-fiving her.

“LEHCAR! SCARLET!” They turned their attention to Ganondorf and his henchmen. “Time to go!” The two nodded and ran after them down a hall.

“COME BACK HERE!” Rachel pursued them in anger.

“Weren’t you saying we have to escaped?!” Violet shouted, following her with Nigel joining.

“We have to go, too!” Chad yelled to the others, running out while they followed after him. Angie and Sonya grabbed Harvey and followed.

Yin stopped and looked back, for Matthew was the last person to enter Mumbo’s hat. He passed her a look before diving in the hat. Mumbo shrunk the hat, put it back on his head, and vanished in a poof.

Ganon, Lehcar, and Scar were later boarding some sort of rocket. “This should get us to Moonbase.” he said.

“WAIT!” Vaati yelled. “There’s not enough room for me and Zant.”

Ganon thought for a moment, then sighed as he pulled out his keys and gave them to Zant. “Take my car. Meet us back at Mt. Gnaa. And try not to get it scratched.” With that, the demon thief boarded the rocket right when it took off. Nigel, Rachel, and Violet arrived just in time to watch them leave. Koume and Kotake flew away on their brooms while Vaati and Zant jumped down to a lower level.

Just then, Kade flew by them on his KNN C.O.O.L.-B.U.S. with Eva’s group onboard. “We have all the others with us, GET IN!” he yelled. Rachel, Nigel, and Violet jumped into the open door and flew off, escaping just before the Brotherhood Base exploded into an enormous fireball.

**KND Moonbase**

The two girls and Ganon were getting ever so closer to Moonbase. “Girls: today’s lesson is about the Moonbase. And how it will eventually IMPLODE in on itself! Would you like to see that happen?”

“YES!” they exclaimed.

“You’ll have to. Because YOU will be the ones doing it! Prepare to board.”

The rocket soon landed in the hangar as Fanny and Patton approached, curiously. They watched as a stairway appeared and Lehcar and Scarlet stepped down. “Numbuh 362!” Fanny exclaimed as they saluted. “Numbuh 9-Lives.”

“Care to tell us what’s with the rocket?” Patton asked.

Lehcar simply responded by charging lightning and firing at Fanny. “WHOA!”

Scarlet then scampered over and scratched at Patton, making his clothes fall to pieces. “AIIEE!” he screamed, running away in embarrassment.

The girls turned to Ganon as he came down the stairs. He rose an arm and pointed. “Go.” With that, the two immediately charged into the Moonbase’s interior. The operatives screamed and ran in terror as Lehcar fired lightning and exploded parts. Scarlet threw her shurikens all around and blew up several balconies. Bartie tried shooting at Scarlet, but she evaded and dashed up, slicing his weapon to pieces. Virginia tried blowing Shadow Breath at Lehcar, but she countered with her fire breath, running over and kicking Virginia away. Fanny came back and tried her best as she threw green flames at Lehcar. The Evil Princess once again countered, eventually knocking the Irish redhead off her feet.

“Fanny, let’s go!” Patton yelled, grabbing her while Bartie grabbed Virginia as they ran out. The two girls stood and watched with smirks as the Moonbase began to collapse.

The operatives watched from the KNN C.O.O.L.-B.U.S. as the Moonbase was falling to pieces. Horror plagued their faces while, inside, Ganondorf was laughing maniacally. Nigel held his serious look, ready as always to fight. “LET’S GO!” Kade hit the boost on the ship as it shot inside.

 

**This was just a preview to the REAL fight with the Brotherhood of Evil!**


	6. Final Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The KND must save Moonbase from Ganondorf, Lehcar, and Scarlet's attack!

**Oh my God, what a rough two days. But it’ll hopefully be worth it when I Let’s Play _Sonic Generations_ TOMORROW! That’s why I wanna get this DONE!**

****

**_

Chapter 5: Final Preparations

_**

****

Kade landed the C.O.O.L.-B.U.S. in the Moonbase hangar and the operatives immediately charged into the collapsing burning building. “Me, Nigel, Violet, and Eva will look for Ganon, Scarlet, and Lehcar.” Rachel ordered. “The rest of you, try to rescue as many operatives as you can and look for water guns to douse these fires!”

“Wouldn’t it be better if EVA helped us douse the flames?” Kade questioned.

“She and Nigel can help with that on the way, but with their powers, I think we’ll need them to help fight.”

“Four of us against three of them shouldn’t be SO bad.” Nigel said.

“With their skill, I say they already evened the odds.” Eva finished, and with that, they hurried through.

In a higher level of Moonbase, Ganon and the two girls watched as the space station burned. “Hehehe. The Kids Next Door’s glory… burning before our very eyes. You two have done an extraordinary job.” the Dark Lord said quietly and grimly.

“Well, what would you expect from your just-as-powerful daughter?” Lehcar asked with a rather fearful smile.

Ganondorf immediately drew out his sword and aimed it at his daughter, who flinched. “You hold half of the Triforce of Power in your hands, but your power is INFERIOR to mine! Understand?!”

“Y-Yes… Father.” Lehcar stuttered.

“Good… now get ready. Our guests have arrived.” With that, they turned to see the four operatives arriving just in time.

Nigel looked at Ganon with a serious look, his gray, determined eyes meeting with Ganondorf’s toneless dark-yellow ones. Ganondorf was the one behind this attack… and like any villain, Nigel was going to stop him. “I’ll help with that.” Eva said, already sensing his thoughts. “Me and Nigel will deal with Ganon, you guys take out your counterparts.”

At this, Lehcar and Scar just sped down the hall. Rachel and Vi ran past Ganon and hurried after them. Once they were gone, Ganon reached behind him and pulled out another sword, crossing both swords like an ‘X.’ “So, the two children of royal birth dare to face me? Very well. Let’s see where your bending has gotten you!” (Okay, play the Ganondorf Battle Theme from _Zelda: Twilight Princess_!)

 

_Boss fight: Ganondorf Dragmire_

Ganondorf walked forward and stabbed his left sword at Nigel, but he dodge-rolled. Eva ran around and lashed a water whip, but he kicked it, then Nigel shot fire at him, but Ganon rolled behind him and slashed, then Nigel jumped and avoided. The two cousins ran as Ganon chased, Nigel throwing back flames with Ganon stylishly punching or kicking them away. Ganon then shot to them, firing flames from his feet like rockets, and rammed Nigel into a wall. He then watched as Nigel flew up with his own rockets, and Eva ran up and gave Ganon a water slap across the face. She tried blowing Ice Breath on him, but he countered with his own fire breath, spinning to her and trying to slash.

Nigel flew down and grabbed his cousin, then flew up into an upper room. Ganondorf jumped up the walls and made it up there, walking down that hall. One of the flames on the walls shot at him, so he knocked it back, then looked as Nigel and Eva came out from behind and kept running. Eva used Water Slice and cut off some hanging broken debris, trying to block off Ganon, but the Dark Lord punched and kicked them away as he went by.

The cousins stopped and gasped when a huge flame emerged in a doorway, exchanged a nod, and leapt over. The two were now in a room of lots of burning items, splitting up and hiding behind something when Ganon showed up. He looked around, then smirked when he noticed Nigel’s leg sticking out behind a burning drawer. As Nigel panted, he looked up and screamed when he saw Ganon’s foot above him, dodge-rolling as it came down and crushed the burning drawer. The Brit crawled away in fear as Eva popped up and splashed water on Ganon, freezing his head, but he broke the ice off shortly after, looking angrily to where it came from right when Eva was crawling away.

The two panted and hid together behind a burning trashcan as Ganondorf searched for them. “You can’t hide from me, brats!” Nigel thought fast and kicked the can over to him, but Ganon just sliced it. The two kept running and hid behind something else as Ganon continued to search. “I can smell your blood, Boy! The blood of the Demon Royal Family runs in you!” he exclaimed, cutting another random drawer in half.

“I’m not the Demon Prince anymore!” Nigel shouted from behind another desk.

“Ah! But the blood still runs in your veins! Whether you want the throne or not, the power is still there, and I must obtain that power to show this world the might that is Ganondorf! YAH!” They dodged just before he cut their desk. Nigel tried shooting fireballs at him, but he blocked them off once again. Ganon tried slashing at his feet, but Nigel jumped and threw fireballs from the air. Eva Water Sliced his chest, making Ganon grip it, and he watched and smirked as they ran off again.

“Pity I won’t be able to kill that little cousin of yours. Lest Lord Gnaa disposes of me for destroying his little crush.”

Eva’s expression lit up with shock. “Wait, Lord Gnaa has a crush on me?!”

“Not you, pathetic sea rat! I’m talking about your uncle’s daughter! The child who was responsible for sparking Gnaa’s darkness! The child that drove him to seek revenge on all beings! The child that is his WEAKNESS!”

“YAH!” Nigel leapt into the air and prepared to kick down at Ganon. The Dark Lord grabbed his foot and threw him into a wall. Eva tried water slapping him, but he swatted the water away, grabbed her shirt collar, grabbed and tossed away her water bottle, then threw her over to Nigel. (End song.)

Once both were on the ground, they rolled off each other on their backs, then began coughing. Nigel shot his eyes open when Ganondorf approached and aimed his sword at him, the boy giving a horrified look. “You know, boy, if I had used my full power right now, I would’ve destroyed you BOTH in mere seconds. All this battle is is entertainment to me.” Ganon gave a vicious grin. “You may have defeated Malladus and saved the universe, but you will NEVER be strong enough to defeat me. I’m going to kill you, boy. Oh… yes. Once word gets out that I killed the legendary Nigel Uno, people will rue this day. After tonight, no one will ever question my power.” He held his head closer and squinted his eyes. Nigel’s never seen anyone so terrifying. _“And I will kill Gnaa, too.”_

“You might wanna recheck those facts.”

“Huh—OOOOOHHHHHH!” Before Ganon knew it, he was struck by pink lightning. Nigel and Eva looked behind him to see-

“Muffy Jenkins?” Nigel asked in surprise.

“Go! Get out of here!” And with confused glances, Nigel and Eva stood up and ran out.

Muffy stopped her lightning and ran over to an “Eject” button. As Ganon recovered, a vacuum-type tube emerged from the ceiling and sucked him out into space. “AAAAA _AHHHHHHHH!”_

Muffy panted after doing so. “Phew.”

**With Lehcar and Scarlet**

Once again, Lehcar and Scarlet watched from a high point of the base as all the destruction went on. “Well, looks like we did it, L!” Scarlet exclaimed.

“I’ll say you did.” At this, they both looked back to see Rachel and Violet, looking at them seriously. “You’ve really done it this time, Scar.” Violet said.

“Well, if it isn’t the pussycat and the Positive faker.” Lehcar replied, snarkily. Rachel and Vi held their weapons ready.

“So, I guess now’s the part where you arrest us, is that it?” Scarlet asked.

“We could arrest you. And we should.” Rachel said. “Unless you give up all this and join the good side. How ’bout it?”

“HA ha ha!” Lehcar laughed. “Simple solution for a Positive! No, nothing ever ends that easy. One day, Ganon will be the one in charge, so everything must go his way. Besides, you should SEE him when he’s upset! My father doesn’t let anything go… I wouldn’t be surprised if your friends are shish-kebabed right now.” 

“Yeah, he don’t mess around.” Scarlet mentioned. “Look at this.” She pointed to her chest as the purple Dark Flame appeared. “If I go against Ganon, this flame goes out, and I die. So… there’s no way out.”

“We can protect you.” Violet said. “Just join us and-”

“NO!” Scarlet yelled. “Not until I get revenge on you!”

“And not until I have a better brother than the one I already have!” Lehcar followed.

“My brother will NEVER join you!” Rachel yelled angrily.

“How pitiable.” Lehcar said. “It’s only a matter of time before he realizes he’s meant for much more than your pitiful organization. Especially after that blast that I’ve given him.”

“WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!” Rachel was more furious.

“That’s not important now! All that really matters is that your KND adventures are coming to an end!”

“Heh! Bring it on!” Rachel smirked, aiming her staff.

“Ready to finally face justice, Vi?” Scarlet asked, readying her claws.

“The only justice needing delivering is yours.” Violet replied.

“Heh heh.” Lehcar smirked. She then charged up her lightning. With that, she BLEW a huge hole in the wall and they were all sucked out, then began running down a huge, long pathway down the collapsing Moonbase. (Play “For True Story” from _Sonic Adventure 2_!)

 

_Boss fight: Lehcar EiznekCm and Scarlet Vargas_

“Alright, Lehcar, time for us to finish this!” Rachel exclaimed.

“Let’s see who’s the top cat, Vi!” Scar taunted.

The four of them ran at high speeds down the falling Moonbase as all the debris flew by. Lehcar shot fire at them while Rachel spun her staff and blocked, and Violet bounced off of Rachel, gaining momentum and tackling Scar. The two gripped the side of the vertical path with their claws as they were sliding and scratching down. They regained footing and started kicking at each other as they fell. When Rachel and Lehcar ran by each other, Lehcar did a flame kick, which Rachel ducked, then tackled her, the two rolling and brawling on the way down. They started running again on their feet as Lehcar took out her sword and started clashing with her.

The two held the other’s weapon back as they started falling and spinning, then gasped when they noticed the path broken off. The four of them immediately bounced off the path and started bouncing off the many pieces of falling debris. While Violet chased Scarlet, the black catgirl threw shurikens and blew up the pieces of debris, trying to blow up Violet. Violet eventually reached her cousin and tackled her again, landing on the next pathway leading downwards, followed by Rachel and Lehcar. The two catgirls started scratching each other as they plummeted downward. Scarlet spin-kicked and Violet dodged, then scratched at Scar again. Vi then had to dodge left and right as Scarlet started swiping her claws upward. Violet kicked her cousin upside the face, and Scar growled as she turned back to Violet.

As Lehcar and Rachel ran down the path, Rachel kept ducking as Lehcar fired purple flames, then finally leaped over and whacked the Negative in the head with the punching glove side of her staff. As a result, Lehcar ran far forward and charged up her lightning. “Time to put this to rest. LIGHTNING!” Rachel dodge-rolled before the lightning could hit.

Scarlet ran ahead and yelled, “DISAPPEAR!” before launching extendable claws and nearly stabbing Violet before she dodged, causing the claws to stab in the ground and quickly retract.

“WHOA! I can’t do that!” Violet exclaimed.

“Then I really am better than you!” Scarlet retorted. When Scarlet extended her claws again, Violet jumped and grinded on one over to Scarlet, kicking and knocking her down.

When Lehcar charged her lightning again, Rachel removed her helmet and caught the lightning in the colanders, then threw it to Lehcar, causing her to get shocked. “AHH!”

“Cool! My helmet conducts electricity!”

“Er, THAT’S IT!” Lehcar yelled. All of a sudden, her body was alit with purple flames as she charged and started throwing flame punches at Rachel, who quickly dodged. Scarlet then ran over and tackled Violet, and the two werecats began brawling on the way down. Violet ducked as Scarlet stabbed her claws out again, and Violet grabbed her arms as they started pushing at each other.

“AHH!” Lehcar yelled, still trying to hit Rachel. The Supreme Leader narrowly dodged every punch and kick before drawing her staff and hitting her across the face with the Yield side. Lehcar tried slashing at her again, but Rachel held back her attack and eventually knocked the sword out of her hand. Lehcar’s flames went out as Rachel aimed her staff at her neck as they fell. “Well, lucky you, Rachel. Going to kill me now?”

“Even if we weren’t connected, I’m not like you. Besides… I need to bring you in downtown to clear my name.”

“I see. Unfortunately… I don’t GIVE A CRAP!” With that, she activated her rockets and flew off.

Violet and Scarlet finally stopped rolling as Vi threw her cousin off the edge. Lehcar flew by just in time to catch her. Rachel and Vi immediately leaped up and grabbed them, pulling them down with them. “We’re going out together, Negative!”

“Same here, Cousin!” Vi exclaimed.

“NOO!” they both screamed, unable to pull away. “AAAHHHHH!” But before they could crash-land on the moon’s surface, the C.O.O.L.-B.U.S. shot by and caught them inside. (End song.)

“Nice of you to DROP IN!” Kade exclaimed.

“That joke is SERIOUSLY cliché, Kade!” Eva retorted.

“Looks like we have our prisoners.” Katie said, looking at the dizzy Lehcar and Scarlet.

“Let’s take these two down to Ashland, so we can clear Rachel’s and Violet’s names.” Nigel suggested.

“Good thinking. By the way, any idea how we were breathing in space just now?” Violet asked.

“Sometimes, it’s best not to question videogame/story logic and just go with the-” Before Kade could finish, their ship shook as Ganondorf landed on their windshield.

“AAHHH!”

“HE IS-” Yin started.

“-BACK!” Yang finished.

“GAAAH!” Ganondorf immediately broke in through the windshield, causing the bus to zoom out of control.

“WE’RE GOING DOWN!!” Kade screamed. Everyone else screamed as the ship was coming through the atmosphere. Just before they all crashed, they were all teleported away, letting the ship crash and explode.

They were all teleported by a lake area, and all looked around in confusion. “Eh? What happened?” Ganondorf asked. “OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH!” He was bombarded with the same lightning again from Muffy Jenkins.

“MUFFY!” Nigel exclaimed.

Lehcar quickly recovered and kicked the girl into the lake, and Ganon readied to strike her. A Starburst then shot out from the lake and knocked him back. “OOF!”

After looking towards Ganon, the team looked back in shock at who was standing in the lake. It was none other than Dimentia Winkiebottom, looking fierce with her glowing hands. “Is that…” Eva started, surprised.

“Her…” Ganon said quietly, also surprised. “Heh heh. Until next time.” Ganondorf opened a Dark Portal and stepped inside. Lehcar and Scarlet jumped in after. The operatives spared one more look at Dimentia before she warped away.

“Nigel… was that-” Rachel started.

“Dimentia… she’s back.” They all stood in wonder and confusion.

**A few days later…**

Operatives were beginning reconstruction on the Moonbase, Sector V and the others helping out. “Well, here we are, fixing up our Moonbase again.” Numbuh 5 said.

“Boy, those guys really know how to make a mess.” Virginia said.

The rest of the heroes from the battle were gathered at Moonbase as well, Cosmo and Nova introducing their new friends. “Emily, Annie, this is Ava and Kweeb. They were friends of ours in GKND as well.” Nova spoke.

“Nice to meet you!” Ava said happily. “My name’s Ava! And this is my tiny, VERY brave friend, Kweeb!” She motioned to Kweeb waving on her shoulder.

“Oh, I remember you!” Annie said. “Awww, look how cute he is!”

“Hehe! I’m real good with the ladies.” Kweeb smiled charmingly.

“Not exactly my pick for a boyfriend.” Emily said.

“You’d be surprised what I can do, sweetie.”

Kami chuckled. “My name’s Kami, by the way.” she said, shaking Nova’s hand.

“A pleasure to meet you, too.”

“ZURI!”

Emily chuckled. “And this is Zuri, my pet Pokémon!”

“Zuri! ZURI!”

The group that was frozen was standing a few feet away. “Phew. Thank the stars we made it out of that.” Dib said.

“Brrrrrr! Ai me! Mine wings art frozen stiff.” Luvbi shivered.

“I won’t feel my toes for weeks!” Marine said.

“I can’t believe we got our butts kicked that easily.” Dib said.

“Ay, ’tis a terrible thing…” Luvbi spoke, beginning to think to herself. “Hmmm… perhaps I must take initiative, shouldst others meet my fate.”

Sector W was just coming in at this time. Rachel was quick to rush over. “HARVEY!”

“Hey, Sis!” He opened his arms and awaited her hug.

“I’m so glad you woke up!”

“The doctors didn’t find anything wrong with him.” Sonya said. “But he only woke up when Angie kissed him.”

“I keep TELLIN’ you guys not to TOUCH me!”

Nigel and Rachel could only smile as his friends giggled. “Well, there lies another happy ending.” Nigel said.

“Yeah. Except that when I get home, I am going to be grounded forever.”

“Not exactly.” Eva said, approaching them with photos of Lehcar and Scarlet battling their counterparts at the base. “I snapped these photos during the fight after we got that file. These should convince the townspeople.”

“Alright! Thanks, Eva!” Rachel exclaimed.

Violet then went to stand over by Ava at the window. “Hey, I’m sorry about what my cousin did.” Vi said.

“It’s okay. You know, seeing what you two are going through… it makes me wonder what my old team is doing back on Glomour. When I have time, I’d like to find them and patch things up with them…”

Rachel and Nigel walked over by the balcony window, looking down at the great blue Earth below. “This is far from over, isn’t it?” Rachel asked.

“No doubt. Dimentia’s alive… and we have someone bigger to worry about.”

“You think we’ll survive?”

“Yes, we will, Rachel. We just have to stay hopeful, and find my cousin.”

“But Eva and the Twins are already here.”

“Not them. Ganondorf said I had another cousin. Father’s daughter. He said she was connected to Gnaa in some way. We’ll rest for a little bit, then we’ll search for her.”

Rachel took a breath as she held her left hand to her chest. “I get the feeling our future won’t be a pleasant one.”

Nigel reached over and held her hand, and spoke positively. “Whatever the future brings, we can get through it. And with all the new friends we made, it’ll be easy if we work together!”

Rachel smiled to her boyfriend as they held each other’s hands. The two held each other close as they stared out into the stars, watching operatives fix the Moonbase, and everyone wondering what the future would hold.

**Plank’s Lair**

“Aw man!” Johnny exclaimed when they returned to their hideout. “Those guys beat us bad!”

“Now, now, Johnny. There’s no need to get upset.” Plank spoke. “Besides, we got what we came for. Behold, The Brain’s entire shipment of intelligence potion!” Several Plank Troops and robots rolled in with several large containers of potion.

“HOLY COW!” Johnny beamed.

“And now is when our grand journey begins! This world shall know the true power… OF WOOD!” With that, he slid open a door, and Johnny gaped at the sight of millions of pieces of wood, all piled together. The two devious pals laughed manically, both expecting a glorious future.

**Mt. Gnaa**

Negatar Gnaa drifted calmly in his well on Mt. Gnaa, watching as Gaul came in. “Master: Harvey has finally been touched by your Darkness. The message has been sent.”

_“Then our time for conqueration is nigh!”_

“Yes, my Master.” Phantom Gnaa said. “Time to show the universe the greatness that is your power.”

_“It is time to begin. Come, Gaul.”_

“Yes, Sire.” The burly Ape King headed up the stairs as Gnaa’s glorious image drifted upwards. From the top of the mountain, Gnaa looked to his legions of followers down below. The Dark Armies turned their attention as the gigantic vision of Gnaa spoke.

_“CITIZENS OF EVIL. THE TIME FOR OUR DOMINATION IS UPON US. ONCE MY VESSEL HAS ARRIVED, AND I HAVE TAKEN IT, OUR QUEST FOR ULTIMATE POWER SHALL COMMENCE. THE FIRSTBORN WILL BE OUURRRRSS!”_

“GRAAARRRGGH!” Bowser roared to the sky as Kammy Koopa, Bowser Jr., and the Koopa Clan were cheering away.

“OH HO HO HO HO!” Dr. Eggman laughed as Decoe, Bocoe, Bokkun, Orbot and Cubot, and the Eggman Empire waved their arms in excitement.

 _“YEEEAAAHHHH!”_ The Brotherhood of Evil cheered, with Brain in the front. In this intervening time, many other villains from other worlds were recruited, and were excited about getting revenge on their enemies: the Teen Titans, Danny Phantom, Jimmy Neutron, the Xiaolin Warriors, the Avatar Gaang, the Samurai Rangers, and of course the Kids Next Door.

“YEAH!! THANK YOU!” King K. Rool exclaimed as his Kremlings cheered.

“YEAH!!” Rumpel Stiltskin exclaimed as his witches cackled.

Finally, Vaati, Zant, Koume, Kotake, and all of Ganon’s demonic minions cheered, too, Lehcar and Scarlet smiling deviously to each other.

Danika and Nolan stood (or Nolan sat) by each other, looking nervous. “Are you ready?” the goth asked.

“I don’t know. But by the end of this… Corey and Dillon will be avenged.”

Bane and Aurra stood in the crowd as well. “Now, this is a game I’m looking forward to.” Bane said.

“Careful not to jinx it, Bane.”

“This is gonna be so AWESOME!” Leopold exclaimed, standing by the Toxic Four. Matthew Dimalanta looked away in thought. Part of him hoped Yin would come out okay.

All minions from all armies cheered as Lord Gnaa’s evil laugh echoed. _“AH HA HA HA HA! AHH HA HA HA HA (Dark fire) HA HA HA HA HA HA (Hellfire) HA HA HA HA (This fire in my SKIIINNN)!!!!!!”_

**Quahog, Rhode Island**

Wesley Dodds immediately shot up from his bed. “Oh, that’s not good.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**YEEAAHHH! Next time: _Legend of the Eight Firstborn_!!! The moment you’ve been waiting for is nearly here! …Unless you wanna read the second half of the Nightmare Series. That’s there, too, but you don’t have to. (However, something cool DOES happen at the end of it!)**


End file.
